My Love Story
by HwangTae Rin
Summary: Sungmin, namja yang awalnya memiliki kehidupan tenang dan damai secara tak sengaja bertemu seorang namja yang tampan dan memiliki sifat EVIL yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun karena pertemuan ini kehidupan Sungmin menjadi tergangu. Sungmin benar-benar kesal bertemu dengan namja ini tetapi kisah cinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan baru di mulai.. \END/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Love Story**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :Sungmin,Kyuhyun,Reyweook,Yesung,Donghae,Eunhyuk,J aejoong,Yunho And Other.**

**Genre: Humor,Romance,Friendship .. (?)**

**Warning: YAOI,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Sungmin, namja yang awalnya memiliki kehidupan tenang dan damai secara tak sengaja bertemu seorang namja yang tampan dan memiliki sifat EVIL yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun karena pertemuan ini kehidupan Sungmin menjadi tergangu. Sungmin benar-benar kesal bertemu dengan namja ini tetapi kisah cinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan baru di mulai..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selkau author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING….!

.

.

Chapter 1

^^ My Love Story ^^

NORMAL POV

Di pagi hari yang cerah di sebuah rumah yang besar dan terkesan elegan terdapat seorang namja manis yang di anugerahi wajah seperti yeoja tidur dengan nyenyaknya di kasur empuknnya. Sangkin, nyenyaknya ia tidak mendengar eommanya yang sudah mengamuk dan apa yang terjadi.. ?!

"Miiiiiinnnniieeeeeee….! Ayo cepat bangun kau ini kebiasaan ini sudah jam berapa.. kau tidak sekolah eoh..?" Heechul, eomma sungmin yang sudah teriak membahana bagaikan toa 15 unit hanya untuk membangunkan anaknya.. dan apa balasan sungmin.. ok mari kita lihat

"Hhhmm… eomma besok saja ne.. Minnie malas pengen tidur.."

Heechul, hanya melongo melihat tingkah anaknya bagaikan beruang yang sedang melakukan hibernasi di musim dingin bagaimana tidak, Heechul yang dari tadi mencoba membangunkan Sungmin dengan segala cara yang dari cara halus,sedang,kasar seperempat #eoh, memank ada..? ok kembali ke cerita. Tetapi reaksi Sungmin tetap sama.. Alias, nihil gak bangun-bangun.. O.o#Bussyet, Minnie engkau telah membangun kan singa di dalam diri eomma mu..

"Oooohhh gitu mau mu oeh..? Ok, kita mulai hana,dul,set.."

Duuaakkk!..

"Aiiggooo!... appo.."

Dan, apa yang di lakukan Heechul ia menendang Sungmin di bagian bokongnya dan Sungmin terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya bagaimana tidak.. muka Sungmin yang manis dan mulus itu secara terpaksa mencium lantai.. #Ckckckck Heechul rencana mu itu sudah membuat muka anak mu berubah..

"Eoommaa….! Kenapa menendang Minnie kan sakit muka Minnie mencium lantai lagi hikss.. eomma jahat.."

"Siapa, suruh tidak bangun-bangun jadi terpaksa oemma memakai rencana D Waahhh.. Minnie kau habis operasi plastik yah muka mu benar-benar sempurna kalah dari artis-artis Korea.."

"Aish, eomma kenapa malah mengejek Minnie ini kan sakit..."

"YA! Kau ini cepat berdiri dan mandi kasihan appa dan Taemin sudah menunggu di meja makan.. Minnie, mau eomma tambah lagi eoh?.."

"Hah, a-ani segini saja sudah cukup kalo, gitu Minnie mandi dulu.." dengan secepat kilat Sungmin berlari ke kamar mandi dan tiba-tiba terdengar..

"Kkkyaaaa!... ada apa dengan wajah ku yang tampan dan manis ini.. Hikss.. andwe bagaimana ini masa aku harus ke sekolah dengan keadaan wajah seperti ini.. Eoommmaaa! Tanggung Jawab..!.."

Wah, sepertinya Heechul berhasil membuat aksesoris tambahan di jidat Sungmin. Bagaimana, tidak eommanya sendiri sangat bersemangat menendang anaknya sendiri sampai terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Kecelakaan, yang di sengaja itu membuat benjolan di jidat sungmin dengan sempurna.

"Chagi, suara apa itu..?" ini Hanggeng appa Sungmin yang memiliki sifat berwibawa dan memiliki wajah yang tampan. Dia juga memiliki perusahaan yang terbesar ke 3 di Korea.

"Oh, itu suara Minnie.."

"Suara, Sungmin hyung memang apa yang terjadi kok dia teriak-teriak seperti itu..?" dan ini Taemin saudara Sungmin dia juga mewarisi wajah yang manis seperti eommanya tapi, sifatnya jauh beda dengan kakaknya. Dalam, dirinya Taemin memiliki sifat lebih dominan ke appanya hal, itu yang membedakan kakak beradik ini.

"Tadi, habis eomma tendang.."

"MWO!"Hanggeng dan Taemin yang bebarengan kaget dan berteriak.. sampe-sampe membuat Taemin tersedak oleh sarapan paginya.. serta Hanggeng appa Sungmin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah sakit karena tersedak tulang ikan.. #Lho, kok jadi begini ceritanya ok abaikan dan kembali ke cerita plakk*

"YA! Kalian ini kenapa eoh mau membuat aku jantungan… wajah, ku ini langka susah di temukan kalo aku jantungan dan, mati nanti di dunia ini tidak ada lagi yang memiliki wajah tampan dan manis seperti ku.."

"Uhhuk uhuuk…"

"Taemin, gwenchana…?"

"Ne, gwenchana appa.."

"Aish, chagi kalau mau narsis jangan sampai segitunya.. lihat, Taemin sampai tersedak seperti ini kasihan sudah 2 kali dia tersedak…"#ekh oppa yang sabar ne..

"Apa, sampai segitu besar akibat kenarsisan ku?.."

"Eomma, kalo mau narsis tau tempat donk aigo, leher ku sa.." belum, kelar Taemin menyelesaikan ucapanya sudah, di potong oleh seseorang..

"Pagiii…" dengan lemasnya Sungmin menyapa anggota keluarganya dan duduk untuk melakukan sarapan pagi bersama..

"Hyung, kenapa kau lemas seperti ini seperti, tidak ada semangat hidup.."

"Kau, tidak lihat eoh ini jidat ku jadi jelek begini gara-gara nenek sihir ini.." Sungmin menunjuk eommanya yang sedang nikmat menyantap sarapan paginya.. tetapi, terhambat gara-gara mendengar anaknya dengan tanpa dosa menyebut dirinya NENEK SIHIR. Sepertinya, Perang Dunia 3 akan terjadi..

"Apa, kau bilang kau menyebut eomma mu nenek sihir.."

"Ne, wae! Nenek sihir.. nenek sihir.."

"Aish, dasar anak nakal.. sini kau eomma cekik." Berlangsungnya Perang Dunia 3 antara Heechul vs Sungmin di sisi lain terdapat 2 sosok manusia yang hanya melongo melihat anggota keluarganya perang mulut di depan mereka dan, sepertinya Tuan Hanggeng sudah tidak tahan dengan kejadian ini tetapi, kenapa Taemin menutup telinganya..

"KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTI JANGAN RIBUT DI SINI CEPAT HABISKAN SARAPAN KALIAN!"

Oh, ternyata Taemin menutup telinganya karena tau akan kejadian ini ternyata, naluri seorang anak memank selalu benar..

"Untung, aku menutup kuping ku kalo tidak hiiieeee…. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan kuping ku.." ucap Taemin dalam hati kalau ucapannya tadi terdengar appanya bisa gawat. Dan, di sisi lain anak dan eomma yang kelakuannya tidak boleh di contoh ini sudah terdiam duduk di kursinya masing-masing dan melanjutkan acara sarapan bersama mereka..

^^ My Love Story ^^

SUNGMIN POV

Annyeonghaseo, Tan Sungmin imnida.. biasa di panggil Minnie aku, sekolah di SM High School di pagi hari yang cerah ini yang seharusnya ku sambut dengan senyuman hancur total, gara-gara eomma ku yang dengan sukses menghancurkan hari ku, yang mulai dari di tendang sampai jatuh dari ranjang, benjol di bagian jidat, dan plus di marahi appa karena aku adu mulut dengan eomma. Hikss.. kenapa aku sangat tersiksa seperti ini aku benar-benar tidak tahan..

"Haahh… kenapa, yah hari ini benar-benar sial untuk ku dan, sekarang benjolan ini membuat ku malu.."

Glundung.. glundung.. glundung.. #anggap suara bola bergelinding ne..

"Eoh, bola siapa ini?.."

"Hey, hyung tolong tendang bola itu ke sini.."

"Owh, ini bola kalian.. hyung tendang siap-siap di tangkap ne.. hana dul set.!"

Buukkkk….!

"Aish, Appo!..."

"Ekh, mianhae.. aku, tidak sengaja mianhae mianhae.." Aigo, kenapa aku tidak melihat namja ini lewat aku malah main tendang saja jadi, salah sasaran deh.. semoga dia mau memaafkan ku..

"Aish, kau ini punya mata atau tidak eoh..! kepala ku benar-benar sakit kena bola, gimana kalau aku geger otak dan lupa ingatan.. kau mau tanggung jawab eoh!.. dasar namja pabbo." Ekh, namja ini kenapa? sudah di bantu kok malah marah-marah apa maunya sih.. tau gini tdi aku langsung lari saja.

"YA! Aku kan sudah minta maaf.. tadi, kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak sengaja.."

"Kenapa, jadi kau yg marah-marah lihat apa yang kau lakukan ke rambut ku.. rambut, ku jadi berantakan dan kotor gara-gara kena bola yang kau tendang kearah kepala ku.."

"Huuhh, terserah kau saja yang penting aku sudah minta maaf.. MWO! Aku terlambat aish namja pabbo gara-gara kau aku terlambat.."

"Hakh! gara-gara aku?.. ekh jidat mu kenapa seperti ikan lohan saja ada benjolannya."

"Aish, bukan urusan mu mau aku kayak ikan lohan,ikan pare dan ikan-ikan lainnya.. sudah akh aku mau pergi bisa gila aku kalau terus berbicara dengan mu.." Aish, bertemu namja tadi benar-benar menyebalkan dan sekarang aku harus berlari ke sekolah.. kalau, aku terlambat bisa-bisa aku di hukum..

^^ My Love Story ^^

NORMAL POV

Di Sekolah~

"Hey, Min kenapa wajah mu kusut seperti itu..? dan astaga apa itu Min kok di jidat mu ada benda aneh, kau habis operasi plastic eoh!" Ryeowook teman dekat Sungmin di sekolah mereka sudah lama berteman sejak kecil dan, mereka termasuk siswa yang banyak di kenal oleh murid-murid sekolah karena, mereka memiliki baby face membuat para seme dan yeoja memuja mereka dan, sekarang mereka berada di kantin sekolah karena, jam pelajaran baru saja selesai 5 menit yang lalu waktu untuk para murid untuk mengisi perut mereka..

"YA! Kalau mau bertanya satu-satu dong! membuat orang bingung saja.."

"Hehehe mian sekarang jawab pertanyaan ku tadi.."

"Baik aku jawab satu-satu ne, aku tidak apa-apa hanya kesal makannya wajah ku terlihat kusut dan benda aneh ini bukan hasil operasi plastik ini, gara-gara eomma ku dengan semangatnya dia menendang ku sampai terjatuh dari kasur dan terbentuklah benda ini.. apa kau sudah mengerti Wookie!"

"Hhhmm, begitu tapi aku tidak percaya kalau kau tidak apa-apa pasti terjadi sesuatu kau mau berbohong eoh? Ayolah cerita saja aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik.."

"Aish, kau ini sudah di kasih hati malah minta jantung, hari ini aku lagi malas cerita jadi lebih baik menyerah saja kalau ingin merayu ku.."

"Wae? aku janji akan diam ketika kau bercerita dan tidak akan bertanya aneh-aneh sebelum kau selesai bercerita.. ayolah kau mau membuat teman mu ini menjadi arwah penasaran.." Dengan, setengah sempurna Reyweook mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya seperti kucing yang kesasar di kolong jembatan.. #dibakar ryesomnia *author lari

"Astaga, Wookie kenapa kau mengeluarkan mata bulat mu eoh!.."

"Makanya, cerita kalau tidak aku akan tetap seperti ini.."

"Haaahh… arra arra aku akan cerita tapi, kau janji tidak akan memotong ucapan ku ketika aku bercerita.."

"Eeeuuumm, yaksok.. cepat cerita.."

"Nde.."

Beberapa menit kemudian~ #mian author malas ketik lagi tapi readers sudah tau kan ceritanya gimana.. ok back to story ..

"Owh, begitu ceritanya.. tapi, Min namja itu apa kau tau siapa namanya?.."

"Molla, memangnya aku harus tau nama namja aneh itu.."

"Tidak, sih tapi apa kau tidak penasaran.."

"Ani, mengingat wajahnya saja sudah membuat ku kesal.. apa lagi bertemu dengannya rasanya ingin ku lempar ke Kutub Utara..!"

"Hakh, n-ne Min sudah jangan marah-marah bagaimana kalau aku traktir.. apa kau mau?"

"Mwo, jinja dengan senang hati aku menerimanya.. aku pesan jus stroberi ne.. "

"Ne, aku pesan dulu yah kau tunggu di sini.."

"Euuummm….." Dengan, semangat Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menyetujui saran Ryeowook yang mentraktir Sungmin.# Hello, di mana-mana orang yg di traktir pasti mau.. Sungmin, yang sedang menunggu Ryeoweook kembali dari memesan jus kesukaannya tanpa, sengaja mendengar Seohyun dan Tiffany yang duduk di belakangnya membicarakan sesuatu. Sepertinya Minnie benar-benar penasaran eoh..

SUNGMIN POV

Apa, yang mereka bicarakan aku jadi penasaran apa aku harus menguping pembicaraan mereka yah.. tapi, kata appa menguping itu tidak baik ani-ani Minnie kau anak baik jadi tidak boleh melakukan itu. Tapi, aku sangat penasaran dari pada aku jadi arwah penasaran lebih baik aku mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka deh.. #Hakh(?)O.o oppa bagaimana bisa kau berpikir segitu panjangnya tapi ujung-ujungnya kau juga akan melakukannya..

"Seohyun-ah.."

"Mwo?.."

"Apa, kau sudah dengar ada murid baru pindahan dari New York aku, dengar murid baru itu namja dan apa kau tau namja itu tampan dan pintar.. sekarang, dia masuk di kelas XII IPA-A kan hanya murid-murid pintar saja yang bisa masuk di kelas itu.."

Haah, murid baru siapa? Kenapa aku tidak tau yah.. lebih baik aku mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sampai selesai dulu..

"Uuhuuk uhhuuk…."

"Seohyun, gwenchana? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tersedak eoh.."

"Apa, yang kau kata kan itu benar Tiffany..?"

"Euumm, itu benar siswa baru itu sudah menjadi idola baru di sekolah kita.. Ekh, itu dia.. Waaahhhh tenyata benar dia sangat tampan.."

"Mana, siswa baru itu.. Kyyaaaa! Dia sangat tampan.."

Mereka, kenapa sih! memank seberapa tampan siswa baru itu.. masih, tampanan juga aku ekh tunggu dulu namja itu sepertinya tidak asing tapi, aku pernah melihatnya dimana?… Aiigoo! Namja itu namja menyebalkan tadi pagi bagaimana, ini.. tuhan bantu hamba mu yang tampan dan manis ini..

NORMAL POV

Selama, Sungmin yang masih terus berdoa meminta perlindungan kepada tuhannya, namja manis yang baru saja kembali membawa pesanan mereka hanya memerengkan kepalanya..

"Minnie, gwenchana? Kau kenapa ini jus pesanan mu sudah datang.."

"Ekh, Wookie hiks tolong aku..!" Sungmin, melihat temannya yang dari tadi di tunggu-tunggu baru datang langsung memeluknya.. Ryeowook melihat kelakuan temannya seperti ini bingung dan bertanya-tanya di pikirannya.. Dia kenapa? Yah kira-kira seperti itu..

"Minnie, kau kenapa eoh?"

"I-itu, namja menyebalkan yang tadi ku ceritakan ternyata dia sekolah di sini juga… Huuuwwwaaaa! Wookie bagaimana ini….?"

"Mwo! Beneran terus sekarang mana namja itu.. mana mana.." Ryeowook yang penasaran dengan namja yang membuat kesal temannya, berdiri dan menoleh kanan kiri mencari namja yang di maksud tapi, hasilnya nihil gak ada..

"Minnie, mana gak ada kok..!"

"Aish! Wookie itu lho ada di situ yang lagi di kerumunin yeoja-yeoja centil masa kau tidak melihat hakhh!"

"Aiigoo! Tampan sekali namja seperti itu masa kau tidak menyukainya eoh?.."

"Hakhh! Apa kau bilang tampan.. ternyata mata seluruh murid di sekolah ini pada Min(-) semua.." Sungmin, siap-siaplah menghadapi kehidupan baru mu kehidupan yang lebih menantang..

^^ My Love Story ^^

KYUHYUN POV

Di Sekolah~

"Haahh… gara-gara namja itu aku jadi terlambat di hari pertama ku sekolah tapi, tidak apa-apa sih pertemuan tadi menyenangkan dan namja tadi sangat .. namja yang menarik tapi aku belum tau siapa namanya aish, sudahlah kalau aku dan dia memang jodoh pasti suatu saat aku akan di pertemukan kembali dengannya.. lebih baik sekarang aku cepat-cepat ke ruang kepala sekolah semoga, kehidupan ku di Seoul lebih menyenangkan dari pada di New York.."

NORMAL POV

Di Ruang Kepala Sekolah~

"Annyeonghaseo, Seongsanim …." Kyuhyun yang baru saja tiba di ruang kepala sekolah memberi hormat.

"Owh, Cho Kyuhyun silahkan duduk sudah lama saya menunggu mu.."

"Aahhh, mian seongsanim tadi perjalanan saya ke sini ada sedikit masalah.."

"Hhhmmm…. Gwenchana. Owh ya Cho Kyuhyun perkenalkan ini Kim Jaejoong wali kelas mu dia akan mengantar mu ke kelas yang sudah saya tentu kan.."

"Annyeonghaseo Cho Kyuhyun.." Dengan ramahnya Jaejoong menyapa Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang manis dan itu membuat para seme dan yeoja meleleh melihatnya..

"Annyeonghaseo Jaejoong seongsanim Cho Kyuhyun imnida.. mohon bantuannya.." Dengan sopan Kyuhyun membungkuk memberi hormat ke wali kelas barunya…

"Ne, Cho Kyuhyun.."

"Baik, Kim Jaejoong kau antar Cho Kyuhyun ke kelasnya.."

"Nde, Seongsanim saya permisi dulu…"

Di Kelas XII IPA-A ~

"Selamat pagi anak-anak…"

"Selamat pagi pak guru.."

"Baik, anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru jadi kalian diam dan dengarkan ketika teman kalian mengenalkan diri arraseo…?"

"Nde, arraseo seongsanim.."

"Bagus, Cho Kyuhyun silakan masuk dan perkenalkan diri mu.." Ketika Kyuhyun masuk siswa dan siswi di kelas XII IPA-A sibuk berbisik-bisik dengan teman sebangkunya.. di kelas ini semua muridnya memperlihatkan bermacam-macam jenis wajah dari yg kaget,kagum,menangis # Takut ketampanan kalian akan tersaingi eoh!..

"Ehheem, annyeonghaseo Cho Kyuhyun imnida saya pindahan dari Kirin High School mohon bantuannya.." Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi salam perkenalan..

"Nde, seongsanim.."

"Baiklah, anak-anak kita mulai pelajaran hari ini buka buku paket kalian halaman 55" Para yeoja di kelas XII IPA-A sepertinya tergila-gila dengan Kyuhyun bagaimana tidak ketika Kyuhyun tersenyum agar terlihat ramah kepada teman-teman barunya, bukannya membalas senyuman Kyuhyun malah pada pingsan semua.. # Kyyaa..! Author juga bisa pingsan melihat oppa tersenyum.. hahaha :D

Teng… teng.. teng..

"Baik, anak-anak pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai di sini, Annyeong.."

"Annyeong seongsanim…!" Dengan berakhirnya pelajaran semua murid pergi menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka agar bisa berfikir kembali.. tapi tidak untuk Cho Kyuhyun baru saja sampai di kantin sudah di kerumuni seluruh siswi di sekolah itu.. bagaimana dia mau lewat!

KYUHYUN POV

Astaga, bagaimana aku lewat kalau begini caranya aigo, perut ku sudah berteriak-teriak di beri makan..

"Ekh, permisi saya mau lewat.."

"YA! Kalian beri dia jalan kalian mau dia mati di sini gara-gara kelaparan eoh.."

"Nde, betul itu makannya sekarang kalian minggir.. kau, Cho Kyuhyun cepat kita bersama-sama ke kantin kau sudah lapar kan.."

"Ne.."

"Ok, kajja kita ke kantin.." Huufffhh…. Untung saja ada Donghae dan Jongwoon kalau tidak mungkin aku benar-benar akan mati di sini..

Di Kantin~

"Kyuhyun kau mau makan apa? biar aku dan Yesung memesankan untuk mu.."

"Euuumm, aku pesan nasi goreng dan jus jeruk saja.. aku cari tempat duduk ya untuk kita.."

"Ne.."

NORMAL POV

Sekarang, Kyuhyun sedang mencari tempat duduk untuk dia, Donghae, dan Yesung kebetulan di samping tempat duduk Sungmin dan Ryeowook kosong #Ooh, oppa hati-hati ne..

"Nah, di situ kosong lebih baik aku harus cepat nanti di ambil orang.." Ketika, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja yang akan dia tempati di, sisi lain Sungmin sudah panik seperti cacing kepanasan alias gak bisa diam mungkin dia takut bertemu Evil itu lagi..

"Ekh, Wookie dia jalan kesini bagaimana ini lindungi aku dengan punggung mu..!"

"YA! Kau kira punggung ku ini tembok eoh.."

"Jadi, gimana.. 'ooh iya lebih baik aku lari saja..' ekh, Wookie aku ke toilet dulu ne.."

"Hah, Minnie kau mau kemana? Jus mu ini tidak kau minum.."

"Ani, buat mu saja ne aku harus buru-buru sudah tidak tahan.."

"Ish, kebiasaan.." Tapi ketika Sungmin berlari ingin ke toilet tanpa, sengaja dia tertabrak Kyuhyun yang juga saat itu baru saja ingin duduk di kursinya, dan untungnya Sungmin langsung menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Kyuhyun tidak melihat wajahnya..

Bruukkk…

"Ekh, mianhae saya tidak sengaja.."

"Gwenchana…"

"Kyuhyun-ah kau tidak apa-apa.."

"Owh, Donghae aku tidak apa-apa hanya tertabrak saja.."

"Hhhmm.. kalau, begitu apa kau sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk untuk kita bertiga..?"

"Ne, sudah ayo kita duduk.. Ehem, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ne, gwenchana maaf saya buru-buru.. annyeong.." Secepat kilat Sungmin lari dari tempat itu sebelum Kyuhyun tau siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Dia, kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, Kyuhyun cepat duduk dan habiskan makanan mu.."

"Ne arraseo Jongwoon-ah.."

"Jangan, memanggil ku Jongwoon panggil saja aku Yesung.."

"Nde, Yesung-ah.."

Selama, mereka makan tidak ada yang ingin memulai untuk mengobrol hanya diam, suasananya sangat kaku dan sunyi.. #Seperti kuburan saja sunyi.. plak*

"Ehhem, Donghae Yesung.."

"Nde!.."

"Emmm.. gomawo sudah menolong ku keluar dari kerumunan yeoja-yeoja centil tadi.."

"Hahahaha… santai saja sekarang kita bertigakan teman jadi, wajar saja kalau kita menolong mu benar kan Yesung..? "

"Euumm, yang di katakan Donghae itu benar.. jadi tidak perlu sungkan kalau kau ada masalah kami siap membantu mu.."

"Gomawo, aku senang bertemu kalian.. ekh, Donghae Yesung aku ke toilet dulu ya.."

"Hhhmmm…."

^^ My Love Story ^^

Di Toilet~

"Fiiuhh… untung saja dia tidak mengenal ku kalau sampai dia mengenal ku bisa gawat ekh, kok aku jadi kebelet beneran sih.. padahal tadi kan aku cuman pura-pura.."

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Aaahh lega.. ekh K-KAU!..."

.

.

.

TBC / DEL

Haaahhh akhirnya selesai juga… (^_^")

Ooohh, author lupa memperkenalkan diri Annyeonghaseo….. Tae Rin imnida saya author baru dan ini FF pertama saya FF ini real hasil imajinasi author semoga readers suka. Mian jika ada kalimat atau kata-kata yang kaku soalnya Author baru pemula dan maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah atau tidak sopan itu semua hanya untuk menghibur readers..

Jadi, jika readers ingin memberi komentar atau saran tulis di kotak review ne ^^

Gamsahamida sudah membaca FF ini I(_ _)I

Jangan Lupa Reviewnya..

Ok, itu salam perkenalan author untuk readers Annyeong.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Love Story**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :Sungmin,Kyuhyun,Reyweook,Yesung,Donghae,Eunhyuk,J aejoong,Yunho And Other.**

**Genre: Humor,Romance,Friendship .. (?)**

**Warning: YAOI,Typo(s)Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Sungmin, namja yang awalnya memiliki kehidupan tenang dan damai secara tak sengaja bertemu seorang namja yang tampan dan memiliki sifat EVIL yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun karena pertemuan ini kehidupan Sungmin menjadi tergangu. Sungmin benar-benar kesal bertemu dengan namja ini tetapi kisah cinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan baru di mulai..**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Di Toilet~

"Fiiuhh… untung saja dia tidak mengenal ku kalau sampai dia mengenal ku bisa gawat ekh, kok aku jadi kebelet beneran sih.. padahal tadi kan aku cuman pura-pura.."

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Aaahh lega.. ekh K-KAU!..."

.

.

Chapter 2

NORMAL POV

"Aiggoo… bagaimana ini kenapa harus bertemu dia disini ekh, aku harus bagaimana aahh! Aku tau rencana yang baik dan tepat adalah lari dari sini, baik kita mulai hana,dul,set.." Ucap, Sungmin dalam hati baru saja Sungmin ingin lari agar bisa menghindari Kyuhyun ternyata, Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui maksud Sungmin dengan cepat dia membuka suara untuk membuat Sungmin behenti ditempat..

"Hey! Ikan lohan kau mau lari kemana eoh?.. kau mau kabur hhhmm…." Berjalan perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin secara refleks Sungmin melangkah mundur, untuk menghindar dari Kyuhyun yang makin lama makin mendekat, sekarang Sungmin sudah terjepit antara dinding dan badan Kyuhyun Sungmin sangat panik dan takut..

"M-mwo, kau bilang ikan lohan.. Aish! Namja pabbo apa yang kau lakukan cepat menyingkir aku mau pergi.." Ucap Sungmin sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun darinya.

"Owh, kau sudah mempunyai 2 masalah kepada ku menyebut ku pabbo dan kau tidak bertanggung jawab apa yang kau lakukan kepada ku tadi pagi.."

"Tapi, aku kan sudah minta maaf tadi pagi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menendang bola itu kearah kepala mu tolong maafkan aku.." Dengan, tertunduk Sungmin mengatakan kata maaf untuk Kyuhyun tetapi itu tidak membuat Kyuhyun puas..

"Aku, mau memaafkan mu tapi dengan 1 syarat.."

"MWO! Ani aku tidak mau.."

"Ya, sudah kita seperti ini saja.."

"Hakh! aish ya sudha cepat apa syaratnya.."

"Hhhmm, tidak susah kok aku hanya meminta di poppo oleh mu.." Dengan, penuh senyum Kyuhyun menunjuk bibirnya untuk di poppo Sungmin tapi tidak semudah itu Sungmin memberikan ciuman pertamanya kepada orang lain, dengan otak pas-passan Sungmin berfikir untuk bisa pergi dari sini dan sepertinya Sungmin mendapatkan ide yang bisa membuatnya terbebas dari Kyuhyun..

"Hhhmm… baiklah akan ku lakukan tapi tutup mata mu dulu.."

"Nde.." Dengan, senyum gembira Kyuhyun menutup matanya tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun kalau Sungmin akan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan..

Buukkkk….!

Duuaakkkk….!

"Wweeeeee… paipai Cho Kyuhyun aku pergi dulu ne Annyeong.." Dengan, wajah mengejek Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terkapar di pojok toilet bagaimana tidak pertama, Sungmin menginjak kaki kyuhyun dengan sangat kuat dan memukul kepalanya.. #Oppa, pasti sakit ya yang sabar..

"Sialan, dia mengerjaiku lihat saja Tan Sungmin akan ku buat kau mencintai ku.. Appo! Kepala ku sakit bisa-bisa aku akan geger otak beneran!.." (O, iya apa reader bingung mereka tau nama satu sama lain begini nih tadi merekakan berdekatan jadi mereka bisa melihat name tag masing-masing mian author tidak ketik di ceritanya..) ok, kembali ke cerita..

SUNGMIN POV

Di Kelas XII IPS-A~

Untung, saja aku bisa kabur dari EVIL itu bisa-bisa ciuman pertama ku akan di rebut olehnya.. hiiieeee aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia mengambil ciuman pertama ku..

"Minnie, gwenchana apa kau sakit…?"

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa Wookie.." Ternyata, nama namja jelek itu Cho Kyuhyun nama yang bagus tapi tidak sebagus orangnya.

"Hhhmm… bagus, kalau begitu ekh Minnie nanti kita pulang sama-sama ne.."

"Wae? Biasanya kan kau di jemput.."

"Tidak, ada apa-apa aku hanya ingin pulang berjalan kaki bersama mu.. Wae? Apa aku merepotkan mu.."

"Ani, Wookie aku malah senang jika kau pulang bersama ku.."

"Jinja! Aku senang mendengarnya.."

"Nde.." Pasti, nanti akan sangat menyenangkan karena Wookie akan pulang bersama ku aku rindu dengan keadaan seperti ini..

"Hey! Kalian jangan mengobrol saja catat apa yang saya terangkan tadi.."

"Nde, Seongsanim.."

^^ My Love Story ^^

NORMAL POV

Di Koridor Sekolah~

Aish, ternyata walaupun Sungmin memiliki tubuh yang kecil tenaganya sangat kuat..

"Hey! Kyu- ekh, kenapa jalan mu seperti zombie.." Dengan, tampang o'onnya Donghae melihat Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah. #Di tendang Donghae..

"YA!, kau bilang aku apa zombie ish-ish kau ini bukannya membantu malah mengejek ku.. cepat bantu aku berjalan ini sakit tau.."

"Nde, arraseo kau ini suka sekali memerintah orang.." Setengah, ikhlas Donghae membantu Kyuhyun berjalan sedangkan, di sisi lain seorang makhluk misterius ekh, salah maksud author seorang manusia hanya melongo melihat tingkah teman barunya itu bagaiman tidak, padahal dia atau Yesung jelas-jelas berdiri di samping Donghae tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya.. mungkin, pukulan Sungmin berpengaruh terhadap pengelihatan Kyuhyun.. #Memang, bisa. ..?

Baru, saja Donghae ingin menuntun Kyuhyun dia mengingat ada yang kurang tapi apa ya?..

"Sepertinya, aku melupakan sesuatu.."

"Memangnya, kau bawa barang apaan dari tadi aku tidak melihat mu membawa barang kok!.."

"Aigo, aku hampir lupa.. Yesung-ah, kenapa kau berdiri saja bantu aku.." Ucap, Donghae karena tidak rela melihat Yesung hanya diam berdiri (garis bawahi) Donghae, baru ingat kalau tadi dia berjalan bersama Yesung.

"Lho, Yesung kau bersama Donghae.." Dengan, santainya Kyuhyun berucap seperti itu terhadap Yesung. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak menyadari aura Yesung mulia berubah..

"Jangan, bilang kau Cho Kyuhyun tidak menyadari keberadaan ku ya, sudah lebih baik aku pergi.." Yesung, berucap dengan ekspresi dingin sepertinya dia benar-benar marah.

"Andwe? Jangan seperti itu aku hanya bercanda saja jangan marah ne.." Baru, saja Yesung ingin pergi tangannya sudah di tarik Kyuhyun.

"Aish, Yesung-ah jangan marah-marah nanti kau cepat tua ayo, bantu aku kasihan Kyuhyun susah berjalan.."

"YA! siapa yang kau bilang tua eoh!.. dasar ikan"

"Mwo! Apa kau bilang. Aish, terserah deh Yesung-ah ayo bantu aku.."

"Kalian, ini ya sudah sini ku bantu.."

"Yesung, kau tidak marah lagi kan..?" Sambil, mencolek dagu Yesung Kyuhyun mencoba untuk meminta maaf kepada Yesung.

"YA! Jangan mencolek-colek orang kau ini mau ku tendang eoh.."

"Hehehe… tentu saja tidak tapi kau memaafkan ku kan..?"

"Nde, aku maafkan.. sekarang ayo cepat bentar lagi masukkan kau mau kita di terkam Kangin seongsanim eoh!.."

"ANDWE!..." Bagaikan, paduan suara Kyuhyun dan Donghae memekik takut membayangkan mereka di terkam oleh guru killer di sekolah mereka..

^^ My Love Story ^^

SUNGMIN POV

Di Kediaman Keluarga Tan~

"Hyyuuunnngg!..."

Aish, anak ini kenapa teriak-teriak di kira ini rumah hutan apa..

"Wae?"

"Eomma, dan appa menyuruh kita ke ruang tamu dan katanya ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu.."

" Nde, aku kesana.." Huh, menggangu saja..

Ruang Tamu~

"Eomma, appa siapa sih yang meng.."

"Kyyyaaa! Minnie…" Ekh, siapa nih main peluk-peluk sesak..

"YA! Lepaskan aku sesak.."

"Hehehe, mianhae.. Minnie, apa kau masih mengingat ku eoh?"

Sepertinya, aku mengenal namja ini tapi kapan,dimana dan mengapa aku harus mengenal namja mirip monyet ini..

"Molla, kau siapa?"

"MWO! Kau lupa dengan teman mu sendiri hiks.. ajhuma, ajushi Minnie telah melupakan Hyukie huuwwaaaa..." Ekh, namja ini berlebihan sekali pake menangis tersedu-sedu seperti itu lagi..

"YA! Minnie masa kau tidak mengenal teman masa kecil mu eoh? kau kan sering bermain bersamanya ketika kita di Jepang.." Hakh! teman masa kecil bukankah teman masa kecil ku Wookie kapan, aku punya teman yang memiliki wajah seperti monyet.. #Author di cekik Eunhyuk.

"Eomma, Minnie benar-benar tidak kenal tapi, Minnie merasa pernah mengenal mony.. ekh, salah maksudnya namja ini tapi Minnie lupa kapan pernah mengenal namja ini begitu.."

"Minnie.."

"Wae, eomma.."

"Apa, kau ingat ketika kau berumur 6 tahun.."

Flashback On_

NORMAL POV

Di, hari yang cerah di Jepang seorang anak kecil berumur 6 tahun dengan riangnya menghampiri sahabatnya yaitu Sungmin atau biasa di panggil Minnie. Saat, ini mereka berteman sangat dekat seperti kakak beradik dimana ada Sungmin di situ ada Eunhyuk mereka benar-benar tidak bisa di pisahkan.

"Minnie!… Hyukie datang.."

"Ekh, Hyukie apa kau mencari Minnie.." Heechul, eomma Sungmin

"Nde, ajhuma.." Si, kecil Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat dia sangat ingin menemui Sungmin karena, mereka sudah berjanji untuk bermain bersama.

"Minnie, ada di taman belakang dia menunggu mu.."

"Euumm, ajhuma Hyukie ke belakang dulu nde.."

"Nde.." Heechul, melanjutkan acara memasaknya untuk makan siang kedua anak itu…

Di Taman Belakang~

"Minnie, Hyukie datang.." Dengan, suara khasnya Eunhyuk memanggil teman kesayangannya.

"Eoh, Hyukie aku sudah menunggu mu kajja kita main!..."

"Nde.." Eunhyuk, menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"YA! Hyukie itu kan mobil-mobilan Minnie.."

"Aish, Minnie Hyukie pinjam sebentar ne Hyukie, kan juga mau main mobil-mobillan.."

"Ani, Minnie mau yang ini Hyukie, ambil mainan yang lain saja ne.." Eunhyuk, menekuk wajahnya mendengar temannya berbicara seperti itu kepadanya..

"Huh, Minnie pelit!..." Sambil, memasang wajah cemberutnya Eunhyuk menuju dapur keluarga Tan..

Di Dapur~

"Ajhuma…"

"Nde, Hyukie ada apa?.."

"Ajhuma, Hyukie haus minta air minum boleh?.."

"Tentu, saja ajhuma ambilkan dulu ne.."

"Euuummm... ajhuma Hyukie tunggu di meja makan ne.."

"Ne.." Heechul, menjawab sambil menuangkan minum untuk Eunhyuk..

Di Meja Makan~

"Waahhh…. Makanannya banyak sekali…"

"Apa, Hyukie sudah lapar.." Heechul, menyerahkan minum yang sudah dia tuangkan kepada Hyukie.

"Hah, ne Hyukie sudah lapar hehehe.. ekh ajhuma biasanya Minnie duduk di mana..?"

"Owh, Minnie biasanya duduk di tempat yang Hyukie duduki sekarang dia, suka tempat itu katanya lebih dekat dengan dapur.."

"Owh, begitu.." Sambil, meminum segelas air di genggamannya Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hyukie, ajhuma ke taman belakang dulu ne mau memanggil Minnie untuk makan siang bersama.."

"Nde, ajhuma.."

Sekarang, Eunhyuk sendiri di ruang makan keluarga Tan.. tanpa sengaja sebuah ide lewat di pikirannya.. #Hyukie, jangan nakal apa kau mau diceramahi Shiwon oppa eoh! Plak* apa hubungannya.

"Aha! Hyukie punya ide hehehe Minnie akan ku balas kau.." Dengan, otak setengah pinternya Eunhyuk kecil mengambil garam di dapur dan memasuki 4 sendok PENUH ke dalam makanan Minnie yang sudah tersedia dengan rapinya di meja makan..

"Hahahaha… rasakan pembalasan ku Minnie.." Sambil, tersenyum licik Eunhyuk mengembalikan garam itu ke dapur dan, segera kembali ke meja makan agar rencana terselubungnya tidak terbongkar..

"Nah, sekarang kita makan ne.." Heechul, dengan senyum manisnya menyuruh 2 anak kecil itu untuk makan tetapi, kegiatan itu terhambat dengan Minnie yang mendadak menjadi dukun alias menyemburkan makanannya.

Byuurrrrr!...

"Eomma, kenapa makanan Minnie rasanya asin apa eomma memasukkan garam terlau banyak eoh..!" Sungmin, merasa makanannya benar-benar asin sehingga dia meminum air sampai 3 gelas agar menghilangkan rasa asin dalam mulutnya sedangkan, di sisi lain seorang anak kecil tersenyum sambil terus melanjutkan makan siangnya..

"Lho, kok bisa tadi eomma sudah merasakannya terlebih dulu dan rasanya enak kok.. Hyukie, apa makanan mu rasanya asin.."

"Hakh, ani ajhuma makanan Hyukie enak kok.."

"Kok, aneh ya coba eomma rasakan.." Heechul, mencoba masakannya dan apa yang terjadi…

Byuurrr….!

Ternyata Heechul juga mendadak menjadi dukun alias menyemburkan kembali makanan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya.. #apa disini sedang melakukan mendadak dukun massal yah.. O.o

"Huueeekk, kok rasanya aneh.."

"Tuh, kan sudah Minnie bilang rasanya aneh.. 'ekh, tunggu dulu ada yang aneh kok hanya makanan Minnie saja yang asin tapi kok punya Hyukie tidak atau jangan-jangan…'" Sambil, terus berfikir Minnie baru menyadari kalau Hyukie dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri dan itu sangat mencurigakan baginya..

"YA! HYUKIE KAU YANG MEMBUAT MAKANAN MINNIE ASIN KAN!" Dengan, suara melengkingnya Sungmin menunjuk Eunhyuk kalau dia yang membuat makanannya asin..

"A-ani Hyukie tidak melakukan itu kok.." Eunhyuk, berbicara terbata-bata karena Sungmin sudah menebak pas sasaran dan itu membuat Eunhyuk gugup..

"Aish, kau jangan berbohong aku tau sifat mu itu Hyukie.. jadi lebih baik kau jujur dari pada kau ku paksa untuk mengakui apa yang kau lakukan.."

"Hyukie, apa itu benar..? tidak apa-apa jujur saja ajhuma tidak akan marah kok.." Suara, lembut Heechul membuat Hyukie sadar dengan kelakuannya dan dia berkata jujur.

"Eemmm, tadi Hyukie memasuki garam 4 sendok penuh jadi rasanya asin tapi, Hyukie melakukan itu karena Minnie pelit tidak mau meminjamkan Hyukie mainan mobil-mobilannya.." Dengan, wajah yang tertunduk Eunhyuk mengakui bahwa dia yang memasuki garam kemakanan Sungmin.. Sedangkan, Heechul dan Sungmin hanya melongo mendengar kejujuran Eunhyuk. #Kan, sudah author bilang jangan nakal.. ckckck tidak boleh di tiru ne.. back to story!

"M-MWO! Aish Hyukie kenapa seperti itu eoh tadi kan Minnie sudah bilang ambil mainan yang lain saja.."

"Tapi, kan Hyukie juga mau main mobil-mobillan itu.. Minnie pelit! pelit! pelit!"

"Hyukie, susah sekali di kasih tau eoh.. Minnie itu bukannya pelit tapi Minnie kan juga mau main.."

"Itu, sama saja berarti Min-.." Belum, selesai Eunhyuk menyelesaikan omongannya sudah di potong oleh seorang eomma jadi-jadian.. #Di tendang Heechul.. maksud author seseorang dan ternyata itu Heechul eomma Sungmin..

"YA! KALIAN DIAM.." Dengan, kerasnya Heechul berteriak agar Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menghentikan adu mulut mereka.. sampai-sampai kaca mobil tetangga pecah lho daebak..! #Huwwwaa! Heechul oppa ampun.. dikejar heechul plak* kembali ke cerita.

Suasana, benar-benar sunyi bagaikan kuburan di jum'at kliwon akibat teriakan Heechul bagaikan 10 ekor gajah membuat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk diam di tempat sambil menundukkan kepala mereka..

"Haaahh…. Kalian ini kan berteman jangan berkelahi seperti ini, selesaikan masalah dengan baik. Minnie kau jangan bersikap seperti itu kepada Hyukie. Hyukiekan hanya pinjam tidak di bawa pulang.. Dan, kau Hyukie kita tidak boleh balas dendam kepada orang lain itu tidak baik jangan di ulangi lagi ne.. apa kalian mengerti?.."

"Nde, arra eomma/ajhuma..!" Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menjawab dengan serempak.

"Bagus.. kalau begitu kalian main lagi nde.."

"Nde.."

Flashback Off_

NORMAL POV

"Begitu, ceritanya apa kau ingat dengan teman mu ini eoh..!" Ucap, Heechul yang sudah menyelesaikan acara mendongengnya.

"K-KAU YA! Ku balas kau…" Bukannya, menjawab pertanyaan Heechul Sungmin malah mengejar Eunhyuk..

"Ya! Minnie apa yang kau lakukan.." Hanggeng, appa Sungmin menarik Sungmin untuk duduk tenang di sampingnya..

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. Minnie, kenapa kau mengejar Hyukie inikan belum pagi.. kalau mau joging nanti pagi kan bisa kenapa harus malam-malam kita joging.. Hyukie, kan capek!"

"YA! Siapa yang mau jogging eoh! Aku ingat kau adalah Park Hyukjae dan kau yang dengan seenak jidat mu memasukkan kotoran kucing di sepatu ku.."

"Owh, itu hehehe just kidding.. sekarang, kita kan bertemu lagi apa kau tidak ingin memeluk ku eoh?.."

"Hiks, Hyukie kenapa kau baru datang sekarang aku kangen.." Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berpelukan dengan sangat erat seperti tidak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain.

"Hhhmm, bagus kalau begitu.. O, iya Hyukie perkenalakan ini Taemin adik Minnie.."

"Annyeonghaseo, Tan Taemin imnida.." Taemin, memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Annyeonghaseo, Park Hyukjae imnida senang bertemu dengan mu.. kau, cantik seperti Heechul ajhuma.."

"Aish, hyung aku bukan cantik tapi tampan.. selalu seperti ini." Dengan, malas Taemin menanggapi penuturan Eunhyuk.

"Hahaha, baiklah Minnie kau antar Hyukie ke kamarnya ne.."

"Nde, appa Hyukie kajja ku antar.."

"Euumm, ajushi ajhuma Hyukie permisi dulu ne selamat malam.."

"Ne, selamat malam.."

Di Kamar Baru Eunhyuk~

"Hyukie, ini kamar mu.."

"Ne, gomawo sudah mengantar ku.."

"Minnie, mulai besok aku akan sekolah bersama mu.."

"M-Mwo.. Jinja? " Dengan, wajah terkejut Sungmin menghampiri Eunhyuk yang duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Nde, jadi kita bisa berangkat dan pulang bersama.. Minnie apa kau senang?"

"Tentu saja, kita kan sudah lama tidak berangkat dan pulang bersama.. O, iya Hyukie di sekolah aku mempunyai teman namanya Ryeowook tapi, biasanya aku memanggilnya Wookie nanti aku kenal kan ne..!"

"Nde.." Eunhyuk, menjawab saran Sungmin dengan senyumman yang tulus.

"Emmm… Hyukie, Minnie tidur dulu ne.. selamat malam.."

"Ne, selamat malam.."

^^ My Love Story ^^

Di Kediaman Keluarga Cho~

NORMAL POV

Kriinggg..! kringgg..! kringgg…! Klik'

"Hooaaammm…" Kyuhyun, termasuk anak teladan jadi dia akan selalu bangun pagi dan sekarang dia berada di kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Pagii.. eomma, appa.." Sambil, membaiki letak dasinya Kyuhyun berjalan ke meja makan untuk sarapan pagi bersama keluarganya.

"Pagi, chagi.. Kyuhyun bagaimana sekolah baru mu apa kau menyukainya..? " Leeteuk, eomma Kyuhyun adalah sosok eomma yang memiliki kepribadian ramah senyum kepada setiap orang. Di, tambah dia memiliki lesung pipit yang berada pada kedua pipinya hal, itu membuat orang yang melihatnya tersenyum akan mengira dia malaikat. #kalo, author pasti sudah meleleh melihat Leeteuk oppa tersenyum.. :D

"Emm, biasa saja eomma.."

"Kyuhyun, kau belajar yang betul agar kau bisa melanjutkan perusahaan appa nanti.. jangan, kecewakan appa dan eomma ne.." Kangin appa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang terpandang di bidang bisnis dia memiliki perusahaan terbesar ke 2 di Korea.

"Nde, arraseo appa.." Ucap, Kyuhyun sambil memakan sarapan paginya.

"Bagus, appa percaya pada mu."

Di Kediaman Keluarga Tan~

Ciit.. ciit.. ciit..

Di, pagi hari yang cerah seharusnya seorang pelajar bangun tepat waktu tapi, tidak untuk Sungmin sepertinya dia masih belum kapok dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh eommanya kemarin..

"Minnie, bangun kau mau eomma tendang lagi..!" Heechul, menghampiri Sungmin yang masih berfantasi dengan dunia mimpinya. Terbukti, dengan jelas Sungmin mengigau menyebut warna kesukaanya yaitu pink yah menyebut, bunga pink,hello kitty,awan pink,gajah pink dan bermacam-macam lainnya. O.o#memang, ada gajah warna pink..?! Jaejoong:YA! author jangan mengolok-ngolok hewan kesayangan ku.. Author:Nde, arraseo.. plak*back to story.

"Hooaammm… eomma.." Sungmin, bangun dari tidurnya dengan mata tertutup sambil cinga-cingu entah apa yang di cari..

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"5 menit lagi ne annyeong.." Dan, ternyata Sungmin tidur lagi tadi, dia bangun cuma cari jam weker dan dia melihat masih ada 5 menit untuk tidur karena, sekarang masih jam 06.45 dan jam masuk di sekolahnya jam 07.00. #Ckckckck Sungmin kau sudah membuat eomma mu marah yang ke2 kalinya..

"Aish, anak ini kapan dia menjadi malas bangun seperti ini.. ya sudah terpaksa." Heechul, masuk ke kamar mandi entah mau ambil apa tetapi ketika dia keluar Heechul, sudah membawa 1 ember air.

Byyuurrrrr…!

"Huuwwwaaaa…! Banjir! Banjir!.." Sungmin yang sedang enak-enaknya tidur di guyur Heechul secara spontan Sungmin lari terbirit-birit sambil mengambil semua barang pinknya.

Dengan tampang kumalnya Sungmin toleh kanan-kiri dan bertanya-tanya "Mana, banjirnya.." ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kau, ini cepat mandi.. Kenapa, sekarang kau sering bangun siang eoh.." Heechul, yang menjewer telinga Sungmin sambil menarik paksa Sungmin ke kamar mandi.

"Eomma appo appo..!"

"Makanya, cepat sana mandi dan sarapan kasihan Hyukie sudah menunggu mu, dia ingin berangkat bersama mu.."

"O, iya Minnie lupa ya sudah Minnie mandi dulu ne.."

"Haahhhh…. Anak itu memiliki sifat siapa sih kok susah banget di banguni.."

Di Meja Makan~

"Pagiii.. semuanya."

"Pagii.."

"Minnie, kenapa kau lama sekali aku sudah menunggu mu.." Eunyuk, dengan wajah muramnya menunjuk jam miliknya memberi tahu kalau sungmin sudah membuatnya menunggu sangat lama.

"Hehehe mianhae.. aku sarapan dulu ne.."

"Hhhmm.. cepat"

"Minnie, apa kau ada masalah di sekolah..?"

"Ani, wae appa?"

"Kenapa, akhir-akhir ini kau sering bangun kesiangan.."

"Tidak, ada apa-apa appa.. Semuanya, baik-baik saja kok!" Sungmin, menjawab sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Appa, eomma Minnie berangkat dulu ne annyeong Hyukie kajja.."

"Nde, ajushi ajhuma Hyukie berangkat dulu ne annyeong.. YA! Minnie tunggu aku."

^^ My Love Story ^^

Di Sekolah~

EUNHYUK POV

Waahhh, sekolah ini bagus dan memiliki fasilitas yang bagus kenapa appa dan eomma tidak memasukkan aku di sini saja yah..

"Hyukie.."

"Nde.."

"Kajja, kita ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk menanyakan kau di kelas mana.."

"Euumm.."

Di Ruang Kepala Sekolah~

"Annyeonghaseo, Park Hyukjae imnida saya pindahan dari sekolah Horikoshi Gakuen di Jepang.."

"Nde, baik Park Hyukjae kau di kelas XII IPS-A kau bersama Tan Sungmin jadi nanti biar Tan Sungmin mengantar kan mu ke kelas.. Tan, Sungmin antar Park Hyukjae ke kelasnya ne.."

"Nde, arraseo seongsanim.. Kami, permisi dulu seongsanim.."

Di Koridor~

O, iya di sini ada tidak yah tempat ekskul dance coba aku tanya Minnie deh..

"Minnie, di sini ada tidak tempat ekskul dance.."

"Tentu saja, ayo ku antar mumpung belum masukkan.. kajja!" Wah, asik aku bisa ikut ekskul dance dong sekolah ini seru..

"Nah, ini tempatnya.. ekh Hyukie aku ke toilet ne sudah kebelet nanti aku ke sini lagi, kau lihat-lihat saja dulu ruangannya ne.."

"Nde.." Ekh, aku mendengar music apa ada yang latihan ya masuk akh..

"Permisi.."

Deg!

"Aahh, annyeonghaseo apa kau murid baru.." Wah, dia tampan sekali dan sepertinya dia menyukai dance juga..

"N-ne saya murid baru.."

"Owh, perkenalkan Lee Donghae imnida dari kelas XII IPA-A panggil saja Donghae kalau kau..?"

"Park Hyukjae imnida dari kelas XII IPS-A panggil saja Hyukie. Emmm… apa kau menyukai dance.."

"Nde, aku sangat menyukai hal ini.. apa, kau juga menyukai dance…?"

"Euumm, Donghae-shi aku ingin ikut mendaftar ekskul dance apa masih bisa.." Bagaimana, bisa ada namja seperti Donghae dia namja yang baik aku suka ekh, apa yang ku pikirkan aish Hyukie sadarlah..

"Tentu, saja aku ketua ekskul dance di sekolah ini dan dengan senang hati aku menerima mu.. Kau, kenapa menggelengkan kepala apa kau sakit.."

OMMO! Di-dia menyentuh wajah ku bagaimana, ini pasti sekarang wajah ku seperti kepiting rebus.. Aiigoo ottokhe?..

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 2 publish..! Gimana, apa readers suka? Mianhae kalau kata-katanya masih kaku.. author sudah semaksimal mungkin membuat cerita ini bisa di mengerti readers semoga readers suka ne..

Gomawo, ne kalian mau membaca dan mereview FF ini author sangat senang dan jadi tambah semangat melanjutkan FF ini.. ^^

Jangan lupa jika readers ingin memberi komentar atau saran ketik di kotak reveiw ne. Ok, itu saja yang akan author sampaikan kepada readers di chapter 2 sampai jumpa di next chap ne..

Annyeong.. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : My Love Story**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :Sungmin,Kyuhyun,Ryeowook,Yesung,Donghae,Eunhyuk.**

**Main Pair :-**

**Genre: Humor,Romance,Friendship .. (?)**

**Warning: YAOI,Typo(s)Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Sungmin, namja yang awalnya memiliki kehidupan tenang dan damai secara tak sengaja bertemu seorang namja yang tampan dan memiliki sifat EVIL yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun karena pertemuan ini kehidupan Sungmin menjadi tergangu. Sungmin benar-benar kesal bertemu dengan namja ini tetapi kisah cinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan baru di mulai..**

HAPPY READING..!

Last Chapter..

"Tentu, saja aku ketua ekskul dance di sekolah ini dan dengan senang hati aku menerima mu.. Kau, kenapa menggelengkan kepala apa kau sakit.."

OMMO! Di-dia menyentuh kening ku pasti wajah ku sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.. Aiigoo ottokhe?..

.

.

.

Chapter 3

"Ekh, Hyukie gwenchana wajah mu merah.." Ommo! Ommo! Ommo! Ottokhe rasanya jantung ku mau meledak ini terlalu dekat..

"Ani, aku tidak apa-apa paipai Donghae-shi.."

"Dia, kenapa?.."

NORMAL POV

Hosh.. hosh.. hosh..

Guubraakk..!

"Aish, YA! kalau jalan itu hati-ha.. ekh, Hyukie kau kenapa ommo kenapa wajah mu memerah dan badan mu bergetar apa yang terjadi..?" Sungmin, yang baru saja kembali dari toilet ingin kembali keruang dance tapi, ternyata Sungmin sudah bertemu dengan Eunhyuk di koridor.

"A-ani, aku tidak apa-apa kajja Min kita ke kelas katanya kau mau mengenalkan ku ke teman mu itu.." Eunhyuk dan Sungmin berdiri dan membersihkan pakaian masing-masing..

"Nde, tapi Hyukie kau benar tidak apa-apa.."

"Ne, Minnie kau ini seperti eomma ku saja.."

"Aku, kan khawatir.."

"Nde, arraseo.." Ketika, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berjalan menuju kelas mereka tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Minnie..!" Dengan, suara khasnya Ryeowook menyapa teman masa kecilnya sambil memeluk Sungmin sangat erat.

"YA! Wookie kau mau membuat ku jantungan eoh?.."

"Hehehehe… habis, Wookie kangen sama Minnie.."

"Mulai, deh aegyonya…" Sungmin, memutar bola matanya malas karena dimata Sungmin jika Ryeowook melakukan aegyo menurutnya sangat aneh dan menggelikan. Masih, bagussan juga aku aegyonya.. ucap Sungmin dalam hati. #Sungmin, oppa kalau aegyo manis banget…! XD

"Ekh, Minnie dia siapa?.." Ryeowook, yang melihat orang asing berada di samping temannya penasaran dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

"Owh, dia Wookie kenalkan ini Hyukie teman masa kecil ku di Jepang.."

"Annyeonghaseo, Park Hyukjae imnida panggil saja Hyukie senang bertemu dengan mu.."

"Annyeonghaseo, Kim Ryeowook imnida panggil saja Wookie senang bertemu dengan mu juga.." Dengan, berakhirnya perkenalan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk mereka bertiga menjadi teman yang akrab dan segera menuju kelas mereka.

DONGHAE POV

Di Ruang Dance~

Hyukie, kenapa ya kok wajahnya menjadi memerah seperti itu apa karena tadi aku menyentuh wajahnya dia menjadi malu.. Tapi, nggak mungkin dia langsung menyukai ku kalau memang dia menyukai ku itu bagus juga. Dia, namja yang manis apa lagi ketika wajahnya memerah aigo sangat manis.. aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya lagi..

"Haahh… lebih baik aku kelas saja.."

NORMAL POV

Di Koridor Sekolah~

"Donghae-ah…" Yesung, yang baru saja tiba di sekolah melihat Donghae yang akan menuju ke kelas mereka, dan memanggil Donghae untuk menunggunya.

"Hai, Yesung selamat pagi.." Dengan, ramah senyum Donghae menyapa Yesung tapi bagi Yesung itu aneh dia berfikir tumben Donghae menyapanya seperti ini. Biasanya, juga kalau Donghae menyapa pasti Yesung di kagetti,di pukul,di tendang atau kadang main loncat sembarangan ke punggung Yesung pokoknya macam-macam deh..

Yesung, memperhatikan Donghae sangat detail sehingga orang yang sebagai objek merasa risih dan terganggu. Mengetahui, itu Donghae berkata..

"Yesung-ah, kau kenapa memperhatikan aku seperti itu.. aku tau aku ini tampan dan memiliki wajah yang berkharisma tapi jangan di lihati terus risih taulah.."

"Apa, kau menyukai seseorang..?"

"MWO!" Dengan, ekspresi wajah yang super datar Yesung bertanya langsung to the point ke Donghae dan sepertinya tebakan Yesung benar. Lihat, saja sekarang ekspresi kaget Donghae yang sangat konyol dari mulut yang terbuka membentuk`O' dan mata yang melebar.#oppa hati-hati kuahnya netes (-_-)

"Hhhmm, ternyata tebakkan ku benar.. ya, sudah kajja kita ke kelas.."

"Y-YA! dari mana kau tau kalau aku menyukai seseorang.."

"Dari, sikap dan wajah mu sudah terlihat jelas jika kau sedang menyukai seseorang. Aish, sudahlah ayo kita ke kelas.." Ketika, mereka sudah dekat dengan tempat tujuan. Yesung dan Donghae berpapasan dengan seorang namja dan ternyata, mata Yesung tidak berhenti memandang namja tadi.

"Hei! Yesung kau melihat apa?.."

"…"

"Yesung, kajja kita ke kelas.."

"…" Masih, tidak ada jawaban.

Duuaakkk!

"YA! kenapa kau menjitak kepala ku eoh.." Donghae, yang sangkin jengkel karena tidak di hiraukan menjitak kepala Yesung.

"Siapa, suruh orang berbicara malah tidak kau anggap jadi, yah terpaksa aku menjintak kepala mu agar kau sadar kembali.."

"Aish, appo jika kepala ku tambah besar bagaimana eoh! kau ini.."

"Hehehehe kidding ne.." Baru, saja dua manusia ini melanjutkan langkah mereka datang manusia lagi yang tak diundang. #Seperti, jelangkung saja.. plak*

"Donghae! Yesung!..."

"Huuwwwwaaa! Setan!..." Kyuhyun, yang tiba-tiba datang membuat Yesung dan Donghae kaget dan lari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sudah komat-kamit mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat mutiaranya karena, dia anggap setan..

^^ My Love Story ^^

YESUNG POV

Teng.. teng.. teng..

Akhirnya, jam pelajaran selesai juga renggangkan seluruh tubuh dulu..

"Yesung, kau lagi senam..?"

"YA! sembarangan ini namanya merenggangkan tubuh tadi, kan selama pelajaran kita duduk terus.. dasar, otak ikan sudah akh aku mau ke perpustakaan apa kau mau ikut Donghae-ah.."

"Ani, aku mau ke suatu tempat.."

"Kau, Kyuhyun-ah mau ikut tidak.."

"Ani, aku mau menemui seseorang.."

"Hhhhmm, ya sudah.." Dasar, anak-anak pemalas..

Di Perpustakaan~

NORMAL POV

"Enaknya, baca buku apa yah.. owh, ya ilmu pengetahuan satwa air saja agar aku bisa lebih tahu tentang Ddangkomang sepertinya menarik.." Yesung, yang sedang asik mencari-cari buku tentang kura-kura tidak sengaja melihat seorang namja yang pernah dia lihat.

"Ukkkhh… buku ini susah sekali di jangkau bagaimana aku mengambilnya.. owh, iya pakai tangga."

"Lho, bukannya itu namja yang tadi pagi ketika aku dan Donghae di koridor. Apa yang dia lakukan dengan tangga itu?.."

"Nah, begini ok tinggal naik dan ambil.."

" Tingkahnya, sangat lucu apa segitu pendeknya dia sampai-sampai memakai tangga.." Ucap, Yesung dalam hati.

"Ayo, sedikit lagi kau bisa menjangkaunnya Wookie.. Yup aku da- uuwwwaaa…." Ryeowook, yang sedang berusaha menjangkau buku yang berada di bagian rak paling atas, dan itu membuat Ryeowook kesusahan karena dia memiliki tinggi badan di bawah rata-rata sebagai namja. Dan, tanpa di ketahui Ryeowook keseimbangan tangga yang dia naikki oleng dan menyebabkan dia terjatuh dari tangga.

"Awas, hati-hati.."

Brruukkkk!...

Hup!..

"Hei, buka mata mu gwenchana?.." Yesung, yang melihat kejadian itu berlari dan menangkap Ryeowook.

"Ekh, n-nde aku tidak apa-apa kamsahamnida.." Secara, perlahan Yesung menurunkan Ryeowook dari gendongannya.

"Annyeonghaseo, Kim Jongwoon imnida panggil saja aku Yesung.. nama mu siapa?"

"Kim, Ryeowook imnida panggil saja Wookie.." Sambil, tersenyum Ryeowook memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Yesung.

"Hhmmm, Wookie buku yang kau baca apa..?"

"Owh, ini buku sejarah.."

"Kau, menyukai sejarah..?"

"Ne, sejarah itu memiliki bermacam-macam cerita dan ceritanya sangat unik makannya Wookie menyukai sejarah.. Kalau, Yesung menyukai buku seperti apa?."

"Kalau, aku menyukai buku tentang hewan.. di rumah aku memelihara kura-kura makannya aku menyukai buku tentang hewan.."

"Emmm…." Ryeowook, menganggukan kepalanya.

"O, iya Wookie hari ini apa aku boleh mengantar mu pulang.." Dengan, memegang tengkuk lehernya Yesung mengajak Ryeowook pulang bersama dan sepertinya benih-benih cinta mulai mereka rasakan.. #Ciaciacia Yesung oppa malu-malu nih!.. XD

"Ekh.. MWO!.." Ryeowook, yang kaget dengan permintaan Yesung berteriak dan secara ini di perpustakaan seluruh penghuni di perpustakaan memberi isyarat diam..

Ssssttttt…

"Ryeowook, jangan berteriak, mian.." Yesung, yang merasa tidak enak dengan penghuni perpustakaan karena tadi Ryeowook berteriak, membungkuk untuk minta maaf..

"Kajja, kita berbicara di luar saja ne.."

"N-nde.." Ryeowook, yang pasrah di tarik Yesung untuk berbicara di luar hanya mendengus..

"Jadi, gimana apa kau mau.. "

"Emm, bagaimana ya baiklah aku mau..."

"Jinja, gomawo Wookie.. ya, sudah nanti pulangan tunggu aku di depan gerbang ne.. annyeong. " Yesung, yang senang karena tawarannya di setujui mengelus pucuk kepala Ryeowook dan meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan wajah yang memerah dan perasaan campur aduk..

"Yesung, apa aku boleh berharap kau juga menyukai ku.."

^^ My Love Story ^^

DONGHAE POV

Aish, ada apa dengan ku kenapa aku ingin sekali menemui Hyukie ya.. Apa, lebih baik aku ke kelasnya saja. Haaahh.. baiklah aku akan menemuinya.

Di Kelas XII IPS-A~

"Permisi, apa Park Hyukjae ada.."

"Ani.. tadi, dia ke ruang dance."

"Owh, kamsahamnida.." Ngapain, dia di sana? Lebih baik aku meihatnya sendiri..

Di Ruang Dance~

NORMAL POV

"Hyukie.." Donghae, yang tiba di ruang dance mendekati Eunhyuk yang baru saja selesai melakukan gerakan dancenya ..

"Donghae-ah dari mana kau tau aku berada di sini.."

"Owh, itu tadi aku bertanya kepada teman sekelas mu.. Eeemm, Hyukie kau latihan lagu apa.."

"Lagu, super junior sorry-sorry nada dan iramanya asik makannya aku memilih lagu ini.."

"Nde, kau benar Hyukie bagaimana kita dance bersama?.."

"Baiklah, ide yang bagus.."

"Kita, mulai ne.. hana,dul,set.!" Irama, lagu mulai di putar mengiringi gerakan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Sorry sorry sorry sorry naega naega naega meonjo nege nege nege ppajyeo ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby..

Shawty shawty shawty shawty nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo sumi makhyeo

Makhyeo makhyeo naege michyeo michyeo baby.

"Daebak! Hyukie gerakan mu sangat energic.." Donghae, yang melihat Eunhyuk melakukan gerakannya dengan bagus, bertepuk tangan untuk memberi pujian kepada Eunhyuk

"Jeongmal..?"

"Nde, gerakan dan kekuatan mu sangat menonjol dan itu terlihat sangat bagus.."

"Hehehe gomawo.. aku jadi malu.."

"Kau, ini.. O, iya Hyukie.."

"Mwo?"

"Nanti, pulangan apa kau mau menemaniku ke toko buku.." Dengan, senyuman yang menawan Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk ke toko buku.

"Ekh, bagaimana ya.."

"Ayolah, temani aku ne.."

"Haahh, nde aku temani.."

"Jinja, gomawo Hyukie.."

"YA! YA! Donghae appo kenapa kau mencubit pipi ku.." Donghae, yang sangkin senangnya sampai-sampai mencubit pipi Eunhyuk. #Oppa aku juga mau.. :D plak*

"Hahaha habis aku senang sekali.. Hyukie, nanti pulangan aku ke kelas mu ne, annnyeong.."

"Nde.."

^^ My Love Story ^^

Di Kelas XII IPS-A~

NORMAL POV

Teng.. teng.. teng..

Selama, tanda masuk berbunyi seorang namja manis atau yang biasa di panggil Minnie menunggu 2 orang temannya yang entah pergi kemana..

"Aish, Hyukie dan Wookie kemana sebentar lagi Kangta seongsanim akan datang nah, itu mereka tapi wajah mereka kenapa kok tegang banget.."

"YA! kalian habis dari mana sih kok lama banget..?"

"…" Tidak, ada jawaban.

"Hello, kalian kenapa eoh?"

"Huuwwaa.. Minnie ottokhe…!" Secara, serempak Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berteriak.

"Ya! kalian mau membuat ku tuli eoh!.."

"Andwe, Minnie ottokhe? Yesung akan mengantar ku pulang aku sangat gugup.." Ucap, Ryeowook.

"Minnie, Donghae akan mengajak ku ke toko buku. Aku harus bagaimana..?" Ucap, Eunhyuk.

"Ekh, kalian kenapa?"

"Bantu, kami.." Dengan, puppy eyesnya Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook meminta Sungmin untuk memberi mereka usul agar, nanti tidak gugupketika bersama orang yang mereka sukai..

"Bantu, apa aku tidak mengerti.."

"Aish, Minnie dari dulu sampai sekarang kenapa loading otak mu tidak berubah eoh..! Masih, saja sama lambat.."

"Iya, benar apa yang kau katakan Hyukie.." Ryeowook, yang setuju dengan apa yang di katakan Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju.

"Aish, kalian ini.. memang, kalian mau di bantu apa sih?.." Tanya, Sungmin kepada HyukWook.

"Ekh, Minnie kami mau nanya bagaimana cara menghilangkan rasa gugup?.." Ucap, Eunhyuk kepada Sungmin.

"Owh, kalian ini aku kira mau tanya apa... kalau, masalah itu kalian hanya perlu rileks biasa saja kalian juga tarik nafas dan keluarkan, jika masih gugup itu membuat kalian tenang.." Sedang, asiknya MinHyukWook mengobrol datang Kangta wali kelas XII IPS-A

"Selamat siang anak-anak.."

"Selamat siang seongsanim…"

"Baik, bapak akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang harus mengikuti perbaikan nilai ulangan jadi, diam dan dengarkan.."

"Nde, Seongsanim.." Ucap, murid-murid serempak.

"D.O,Kai,Sehun,Tiffany,Seohyun,Luhan,Jessica,Suho, Taeyeon dan Sungmin. Nama, yang tidak saya sebutkan boleh pulang ketika bel pulang di bunyikan.."

"Hooreeeee!..." Teriak, murid-murid yang nilainya lulus.

"Huuwwwaaaa….! Aku tidak lulus apa kalian bisa menungguku.." Sungmin, yang termasuk namanya di sebut meminta, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menunggunya sampai perbaikan nilai selesai.

"Mianhae, Minnie aku ada janji dengan seseorang ke toko buku.." Ucap, Eunhyuk.

"Kalau, aku akan di antar pulang oleh seseorang jadi tidak mungkin aku menyuruhnya menunggu…" Ucap, Ryeowook.

"Haah? Aigo, jadi aku harus pulang sendirian.." Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menganggukkan kepala mereka untuk membenarkan ucapan Sungmin.

"Maaf ne.." Ucap, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Huuffhh… baiklah."

^^ My Love Story ^^

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

Di Kelas XII IPA-A~

Kyuhyun POV

"Kyuhyun, aku duluan ne ada janji dengan seseorang annyeong.."

"Kyuhyun-ah aku juga duluan ne annyeong.."

"Nde, mereka ada janji dengan siapa? Sudahlah, biarkan saja untuk apa di pikirkan.."

Enaknya, ngapain yah kalau sekarang aku pulang ke rumah paling di rumah aku hanya nonton, dan bermain PSP kesayangan ku.. Lebih, baik aku ke perpustakaan saja untuk menjernihkan pikiran ku..

KYUHYUN POV END

Di Kelas XII IPS-A

SUNGMIN POV

"Minnie, kami pergi dulu ne. Hwaithing!.."

"Nde, kalian hati-hati ne.."

"Nde, annyeong…"

Huffhhh... membosankan, tidak ada mereka..

"Anak-anak, keluarkan alat tulis kalian dan kerjakan soal yang bapak tulis di papan tulis.. ingat kerjakan sendiri tidak ada kerja sama.. arra?"

"Nde, seongsanim.."

SUNGMIN POV END

Beberapa menit kemudian…

NORMAL POV

"Anak-anak waktu sudah habis kalian boleh pulang.."

"Akhirnya, selesai juga pulang akh.." Sungmin, yang pulang seorang diri dengan berjalan kaki yang kebetulan jarak rumah dan sekolahnya tidak jauh. Dan, tiba-tiba di tengah jalan ada 5 orang preman yang menghambat perjalanan Sungmin.

"Hai, cantik sedang apa kau jalan sendirian di malam hari seperti ini hhmm.." Salah, satu preman mendekati Sungmin dan mencolek dagu Sungmin.

"Mau, apa kalian minggir aku mau pulang..!" Sungmin, yang merasa dalam keadaan berbahaya ingin kabur dari tempat itu tetapi, salah satu dari preman itu ada yang menarik Sungmin membuat Sungmin terjatuh dan mengakibatkan kaki Sungmin terluka..

"Kau, mau lari kemana hakh!.. Bersenang-senanglah dulu dengan kami.."

"Apa, kalian buta aku ini namja.." Ketika, Sungmin memberitahu bahwa dirinya namja 5 orang preman itu sempat kaget tetapi, mereka tertawa dan mendekati Sungmin kembali.

"Jika, kau namja kami tak keberatan sebagai, seorang namja kau memiliki kulit yang mulus.."

"M-mwo, maksud kalian apa..? Hey, lepaskan tangan kalian tolong lepaskan aku mohon.." Sungmin, yang mulai takut menangis dan memberontak untuk di lepas. Dan, ketika salah satu dari mereka mendekat ingin mencium Sungmin.

"Aku, mohon siapapun tolong aku.." Ucap, Sungmin dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang..

"Hey! Kalian lepaskan dia.."

.

.

.

TBC

Hai, readers chapter 3 sudah hadir.. :O

Bagaimana apa readers suka?... Gomawo, ne yang menyempatkan mereview dan membaca FF ini. Author senang..

O, iya di chapter 2 Kangin memerankan sebagai dua orang kan.. mianhae author salah ketik di situ Kangin sebagai ayah Kyuhyun yang sebagai gurunya Shindong.

Readers, sebelumnya mian kemungkinan chapter 4 akan publish agak lama mungkin 6 atau 7 hari dikarenakan author akan menghadapi UN. #author sedih :(

Author, berharap semoga readers bisa bersabar dan tetap menunggu kelanjutan FF ini.. ^^

Sampai jumpa di next chap ne..

Annyeong…! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : My Love Story**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :Sungmin,Kyuhyun,Ryeowook,Yesung,Donghae,Eunhyuk.**

**Main Pair :Heechul,Hanggeng,Kangin,Leeteuk,Taemin And Other..**

**Genre: Humor,Romance,Friendship .. (?)**

**Warning: YAOI,Typo(s)Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Sungmin, namja yang awalnya memiliki kehidupan tenang dan damai secara tak sengaja bertemu seorang namja yang tampan dan memiliki sifat EVIL yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun karena pertemuan ini kehidupan Sungmin menjadi tergangu. Sungmin benar-benar kesal bertemu dengan namja ini tetapi kisah cinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan baru di mulai..**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

"M-mwo, maksud kalian apa..? Hey, lepaskan tangan kalian tolong lepaskan aku mohon.." Sungmin, yang mulai takut menangis dan memberontak untuk di lepas. Dan, ketika salah satu dari mereka mendekat ingin mencium Sungmin.

"Aku, mohon siapapun tolong aku.." Ucap, Sungmin dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang..

"Hey! Kalian lepaskan dia.."

.

.

.

Chapter 4

'Ekh, Kyu-kyuhyun…' Ucap, Sungmin dalam hati.

"Cih, menggangu saja kalian hajar dia.." Ketua, preman itu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menghajar Kyuhyun tetapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau kalah dengan preman-preman seperti mereka. #Oppa berjuang ne Hwaithing! :O

"Mau, main kroyok eoh!.. ayo siapa takut kalian, hati-hati saja ne aku mantan ketua taekwondo.."

"Banyak, ngomong.."

Buuaakkk!

Duuaakkk!

Bruukk!

"Hekh! Kalian kenapa kalah dengan anak ingusan seperti dia.."

"Mian, ketua dia bukan anak ingusan biasa.. kekuatannya sangat kuat.."

"Mwo? Sudah ku bilang hati-hati jika melawan ku, aku ini mantan ketua taekwondo.. Wae? Kau mau melawan ku eoh.! kajja akan ku lawan.." Sungmin, yang melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun hanya cengo dan berkata dalam hati..

'Bisa-bisanya, dia memuji diri dalam keadaan seperti ini namja aneh..'

Sedangkan, ketua preman yang melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun itu marah dan tidak terima anak buahnya di kalahkan oleh Kyuhyun. Sekarang, ketua preman itu akan meninju Kyuhyun tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghindar dan memelintir tangan ketua preman itu.. #Kyyaaa! Oppa Kyuhyun deabak

"Aaakkhhh! Lepaskan.." Ketua, preman itu berteriak kesakitan dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau, jangan pernah menggangu atau menyentuh namja itu.. jika, aku melihat mu melakukan itu yang kedua kalinya kau akan hanya tinggal nama.. ingat itu!.." Kyuhyun, berkata di samping telinga ketua preman itu dan mengancamnya dengan wajah dan suara yang menakutkan. Ketua, preman itu ketakutan dan langsung lari terbirit-birit bersama anak buahnya dan, tanpa di sengaja salah satu anak buahnya tertabrak tiang mungkin karena terlalu takut dengan Kyuhyun. #Makanya, kalau lari itu lihat-lihat… (-_-")

"Cih! Orang-orang tidak berguna.." Selama, Kyuhyun menghajar habis seluruh preman itu Sungmin hanya diam terduduk dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Sungmin gwenchana..? Jangan, takut ne sekarang kau sudah aman.." Kyuhyun, menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya dengan penuh sayang. Setidaknya, pelukannya bisa membuat Sungmin tenang kira-kira, itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun.."

"Nde.. wae, Min..?"

"Gomawo, kau sudah menyelamatkan ku.." Sungmin, yang merasa berterima kasih kepada Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Hhhhmmm…. Sama-sama.. ekh, Min apa kau bisa berjalan..?" Tanya, Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin..

"Ani, kaki ku sakit.." Sungmin, yang merasa kakinya kesakitan dan tak bisa di gunakan untuk berjalan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun sambil menggelengan kepalanya. Kyuhyun, yang mendengar jawaban Sungmin berbalik badan memunggungi Sungmin.

"Naiklah.."

"M-mwo aku naik di punggung mu..?"

"Nde, kau kan tidak bisa berjalan kajja aku antar sampai kerumah mu ne.."

"N-nde.." Ucap, Sungmin.

Hup!

"Min, ternyata walaupun kau terlihat kurus tetapi, berat badan mu berat juga.."

"YA! itu pujian atau menghina eoh..!"

"Hahahaha…. Hanya bercanda saja Min.." Sungmin, yang sekarang berada di punggung Kyuhyun menyadari ada perbedaan nama panggilan Kyuhyun kepadanya berbeda..

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau memanggil ku Min biasanya kan kau memanggil ku Sungmin.." Tanya, Sungmin.

"Memangnya, tidak boleh eoh?.." Kyuhyun, menjawab Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ekh, Kyuhyun boleh kok memanggil Sungmin dengan panggilan Min.."

"Jinja, kalau begitu Min mulai sekarang kau memanggil ku Kyu ne.."

"Nde.. ekh, Kyu kenapa kau bisa tau kalau aku di ganggu oleh preman-preman tadi..?"

"Owh, itu aku mengikuti mu.."

"MWO! Aish Kyu dasar penguntit.." Sungmin, yang tidak terima Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari sekolah memukul Kyuhyun.

"YA! YA! kenapa, kau memukul ku kalau kau jatuh bagaimana.."

"Huh! Tapi, Kyu kok kau bisa mengikuti ku bukankah bel pulangan sudah di bunyikan dari tadi.."

"Hhhmm.. itu begini ceritanya.."

Flashback On_

Di Perpustakaan~

NORMAL POV

"Whoaamm… sudah akh bacanya saatnya pulang.." Kyuhyun, yang ketika itu baru keluar dari perpustakaan tidak sengaja melihat Sungmin keluar dari kelas.

"Lho, itu kan Sungmin ngapain jam segini masih di sekolah bukankah, bel pulangan sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Lebih, baik aku mengikutinya aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengannya.."

Selama, Kyuhyun yang masih asik dengan aksi menguntitnya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin di ganggu oleh preman-preman di jalan tersebut.

"Hakh, Sungmin aku akan menyelamatkan mu tunggu aku ne.."

Flashback Off_

"Begitu, ceritanya Min.."

"Owh, begitu aku mengerti.."

"Ekh, Min kita sekarang ada dimana..?"

"Hakh! maksud mu.."

"Ne, sekarang kita berada di mana aku hanya asal jalan saja lho.."

"MWO! Kenapa, kau tidak tanya kepada ku aigo kita jadi nyasar kan.." Dan, permisah sangkin asiknya bercerita mereka tidak memperhatikan jalan yang mereka lewati dan alhasil mereka nyasar.. Untungnya, Sungmin mengetahui jalan jadi Kyuhyun bisa mengantar Sungmin ke rumahnya dengan selamat.. #Readers, jangan ikuti kelakuan mereka ne jadi perhatikanlah jalan yang kalian tempuh agar tidak kesasar seperti mereka.. plak* lanjutt..!

"Kau, ini ya sudah ikuti intruksi ku ne.."

"Nde, Min.."

^^ My Love Story ^^

Di Kediaman Keluarga Tan~

Ting tong.. Ting tong..

Cklek..

"Nuguse-.. Aigo, hyung kau kenapa?.." Taemin, yang kaget dengan kedatangan Sungmin yang berada di punggung Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin untuk turun dan menuntun kakaknya duduk di ruang tamu.

"Ekh, kaki hyung luka jadi tidak bisa jalan.. Taemin, Hyukie mana apa dia sudah pulang..?"

"Nde, hyung dia sudah pulang sekarang, dia ada di kamar sedang tidur.."

"Ckckckck... monyet itu selalu saja tidur.." Ucap Sungmin.

"Taemin, siapa yang datang.. Ommo! Minnie kakimu terluka eoh?.." Heechul, yang baru saja kembali dari dapur langsung menghampiri Sungmin.

"Eomma, Minnie tidak apa-apa untung tadi ada yang datang menolong Minnie kalau tidak mungkin Minnie tidak akan selamat.."

"Chagi, siapa yang da-.. ekh, Minnie kau sudah pulang.."

"Ne, chagi namja ini yang sudah menyelamatkan anak kita.. Minnie, eomma ambil kotak P3K dulu ne Taemin bantu eomma membuatkan minum kajja.."

"Nde, eomma.."

"Hakh, namja..? Mwo! Bukankah kau Cho Kyuhyun.."

"Hanggeng ajushi.." Hanggeng dan Kyuhyun saling menunjuk dengan ekspresi yang kaget.

"Aigo, kau sudah besar eoh..! dan sekarang kau menjadi namja yang tampan.."

"Hahaha.. ajushi juga terlihat masih muda.."

"Hey, itu menghina atau memuji eoh?.. kau ini tetap tidak berubah.." Kyuhyun dan Hanggeng yang sedang asik mengobrol ternyata, tidak melihat seorang manusia yang bingung dengan keadaan yang dia lihat..

"Appa, kalian sudah saling kenal..?" Sungmin, yang dari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Nde, Minnie dia adalah anak Kangin rekan bisnis appa.."

"Owh, begitu.." Dengan, menganggukkan kepalanya Sungmin menjawab perkataan appanya..

"Kyuhyun, ayo silakan duduk.." Sambil, merangkul pundak Kyuhyun Hanggeng menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

"Nde, ajushi.."

"O, iya Kyuhyun sejak kapan kau mengenal Minnie..?"

"Hhhmmm… kira-kira 4 hari yang lalu ajushi.."

"Owh, nde Kyuhyun bagaimana menurutmu apa anak ku manis.."

"M-Mwo appa bilang apa…! Aish, menyebalkan Minnie sudah bilang Minnie ini tampan bukan manis.." Sungmin, yang tidak terima di bilang manis hanya memutar bola matanya malas..

"Hahaha.. Min, ajushi kan hanya bercanda tapi, apa yang di katakan ajushi memang benar sih kau memang manis.." Ucap, Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"YA! apa yang kau lakukan rambut ku jadi berantakan.."

"Aigo, Min aku kan hanya menyalurkan kasih sayang ku kepada mu.." Dengan, mata yang membesar dan mulut yang berbentuk 'O' Sungmin kaget dan malu dengan perkataan yang di keluarkan Kyuhyun.

"MWO! Kau bilang apa.."

Bletaakk…!

"Min, appo..! Kenapa, kau suka sekali memukul kepala ku eoh.. ini, kan sakit."

"Molla.." ucap, sungmin.

"Minumannya, sudah datang.." Heechul dan Taemin yang baru saja kembali, melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergurau dan mengobrol hanya tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Minnie, kau mandi dulu ne biar eomma dan appa yang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.. Dan, kau Taemin kembali ke kamar mu belajar sana jangan nonton tv terus.."

"YA! eomma kejam, Taemin kan masih ingin nonton tv.." Dengan, wajah cemberut Taemin mematikan tv dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Haaahh… dasar bocah itu eomma Minnie mandi dulu ne.."

"Nde, nanti kalau sudah cepat turun ne.."

"Nde eomma.." Sungmin, naik menuju lantai 2 dan masuk ke kamarnya.

" Kyuhyun.."

"Nde, ajhuma.."

"Apa, kau menyukai Minnie anak kita..?" Pertanyaan, Heechul sukses membuat Kyuhyun diam mematung.

"Kyuhyun gwenchana..?" Hanggeng, yang merasa Kyuhyun hanya diam memegang pundak Kyuhyun.

"N-nde ajushi.."

"Jadi, bagaimana apa kau menyukai anak kami?"

"Eemmm… N-nde ajushi,ajhuma saya menyukai Minnie sejak saya pindah ke Seoul.." Jawab, Kyuhyun sambil memgang tengkuk lehernya.

"Jinja?.. ommo ternyata keputusan kita tidak salah.. Chagi, aku akan menelpon Leeteuk dulu ne.."

"Hakh..! Ajushi, maksud dari semua ini apa..?"

"Begini, Kyuhyun di suatu malam ketika Leeteuk mengandung mu dan Heechul yang saat itu juga mengandung Minnie..

Flashback On_

Di Kediaman Keluarga Tan~

"Huffhhh…. Huffhhh… Chagi tolong aku.." Heechul, yang saat itu merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di bagian perutnya. Berteriak, memanggil Hanggeng.

"Aigo, chagi apa yang terjadi..!"

"Sepertinya, anak kita akan keluar cepat, bawa aku ke rumah sakit aku sudah tidak tahan.." Hanggeng, yang merasa istrinya akan melahirkan dengan cepat mengendong Heechul dan membawanya ke mobil.

"Chagi, tahan sebentar ne kita akan sampai di rumah sakit.."

"Tapi, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.."

"Nde, aku tau tapi ku mohon berjuanglah demi anak kita.."

"N-nde.." Dengan, menahan rasa sakit Heechul mempertahankan agar anaknya sebelum sampai di rumah sakit.

^^ My Love Story ^^

Di Kediaman Keluarga Cho~

"Chagi, kau sedang apa di dapur kenapa, makan malamnya lama sekali.." Kangin, yang merasa heran makan malam belum di sediakan di meja makan. Menghampiri, istrinya di dapur karena biasanya istri kesayangannya itu tidak pernah melewatkan waktu tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. #Aigo, oppa masih bisa memikirkan makan eoh..! :I

"Chagi, kenapa ma-.. Ommo! Chagi kau kenapa eoh!.." Baru, saja Kangin berada di dapur melihat istrinya terkapar di lantai sambil memegang perutnya. Kangin, yang kaget dengan kondisi istrinya yang berlumuran darah langsung membawanya kerumah sakit, menggunakan mobil pribadi mereka.

"Chagi, bertahan ne.."

"Kangin, ini sakit..!"

Di Rumah Sakit~

(HangChul)

"Dokter, tolong selamatkan istri dan anak saya.." Ucap, Hanggeng kepada dokter yang menangani kelahiran anak pertama mereka.

"Nde, tuan kami akan berusaha.. anda hanya perlu berdoa untuk keselamatan anak dan istri anda jadi sekarang silakan anda ke ruang tunggu.. " Ucap, salah satu suster yang ikut membantu menangani anak dan istrinya.

"Ya, tuhan selamatkan anak dan istri ku.." Hanggeng, yang takut dan khawatir dengan keadaan anak dan istrinya mulai menangis di kursi tunggu.

(KangTeuk)

Kangin, yang baru saja sampai di rumah sakit dengan sigap menggendong Leeteuk.

"Dokter!.. Dokter!.. cepat, bantu istri saya cepat..!" Kangin, yang mulai panik berteriak memanggil dokter untuk membantu istrinya yang akan melahirkan.

Dokter dan suster yang mendengar suara Kangin langsung membawa ranjang dorong untuk dalam keadaan darurat.

"Dokter, tolong selamatkan nyawa anak dan istri saya.."

"Baik, kami akan melakukan yang terbaik jadi silakan anda ke ruang tunggu, dan berdoalah untuk keselamatan anak dan istri anda.."

"Nde.. aku berharap kalian selamat.."

Di Ruang Tunggu~

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Heechul kau harus kuat.. berjuanglah demi anak kita.." Hanggeng, sangat khawatir dan terus menangis di ruang tunggu sedangkan, Kangin yang merasa mengenal seseorang yang menangis di ruang tunggu menghampirinya.

"Gwenchanayo?..." Ucap, Kangin sambil menyentuh pundak Hanggeng. Hanggeng, yang merasa ada seseorang menyentuh pundaknya mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kangin-ah kau ada di sini bagaimana bisa?.."

"Istri, ku juga lagi berjuang di sana.."

"Jinja, maksud mu Leeteuk?.."

"Nde.. apa, Heechul juga melakukan yang sama..?"

"Hhhmm…. Dia juga lagi memperjuangkan anak kami.."

"Hanggeng, kau yang kuat ne.. berdoalah, semoga anak dan istri mu selamat.."

"Gomawo, kangin-ah.." Suasana, menjadi sunyi dan ketika itu juga datang 2 orang dokter dari ruang yang berbeda.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak dan istri saya.." Hanggeng dan Kangin secara refleks menoleh dan memandang satu sama lain.. karena, baru saja mereka bersamaan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama…

"Begini, tuan Hanggeng anak dan istri anda selamat jenis kelamin anak anda namja chukae ne.. " Dokter, memberi selamat dan menjabat tangan Hanggeng.

"Nde, dokter kamsahamnida.."

"Sama-sama kalau begitu saya permisi dulu.."

"Nde, kangin-ah aku duluan ne.. nanti aku dan Heechul akan ke ruang rawat istri mu.." Hanggeng, yang merasa bahagia karena kelahiran anaknya, langsung ngacir lari ke ruang istrinya di rawat.

"Emmm, dokter bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya.."

"Semuanya, selamat tuan dan anda mendapatkan anak yang sehat dan juga tampan.."

"Apa, artinya anak saya namja dok..?"

"Nde, selamat tuan.."

"Kamsahamnida dok…" Kangin, membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk berterimakasih kepada dokter yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang sangat berharga di hidupnya.

"Nde, sama-sama saya permisi dulu ne.."

"Nde.. ya tuhan gomawo engkau telah menyelamatkan mereka.."

^^ My Love Story ^^

Di Ruang Rawat Leeteuk~

"Kangin-ah kami datang.."

"Owh, Hanggeng.." Kangin dan Hanggeng dan tersenyum bersama.

"Leeteuk-ah bagaimana kondisi mu..?"

"Aku, baik-baik saja Heechul.. O, iya Heechul apa aku boleh melihat anak mu.."

"Nde, tentu saja anak mu mana Leeteuk-ah aku juga ingin melihatnya.."

"Hahahaha… kau, ini masih saja tidak berubah sejak SMA.."

"Waaahhh! Bayi yang tampan.. Chagi, coba lihat bayi ini sangat tampan ne.." Hanggeng, yang melihat wajah bayi KangTeuk tersenyum.

"Nde, bayi ini sangat tampan seperti ku…"

"MWO! Kau bilang apa yang ada juga dia tampan seperti ku bayi itu kan anak ku.. Cih, kau ini sembarangan saja kalau berbicara.."

"Hehehehe, just kidding.."

"Chagi, coba kau lihat bayi ini sangat manis dan cantik.." Ucap, Leeteuk yang menggendong dan mengelus wajah bayi HanChul.

"Nde, sangat manis.."

"Heechul-ah apa bayi mu yeoja..?"

"Ani, dia namja.. bayi, itu memiliki wajah yang sama seperti ku ne?.."

"MWO! Jinja? Aigo, wajahnya sangat manis.. O, iya Heechul kau memberi nama anak mu apa?.."

"Owh, kalau itu kami memberinya nama Tan Sungmin.. bagaimana, bagus kan.."

"Wah! Nama yang bagus.."

"Kalau, kau Leeteuk-ah nama bayi mu apa?.." Ucap, Hanggeng.

"Cho Kyuhyun…"

"Nama, yang sangat bagus.. Leeteuk-ah bagaimana ketika anak kita sudah besar kita nikahkan bagaimana apa usul ku bagus..?"

Semua, orang yang ada di ruangan itu secara refleks memandang Heechul bersamaan.

"Mwo? Apa ada yang salah dengan usul ku eoh!.."

"Heechul, ide mu sangat bagus anak mu sangat manis dan cantik sedangkan, anak ku tampan mereka pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi.. Bagaimana, menurutmu chagi apa kau setuju anak kita di jodohkan..?"

"Sepertinya, ide itu sangat bagus untuk masa depan anak kita. Hhhmmmm….. baiklah, aku setuju." Ucap, Kangin sambil mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Chagi, kau sendiri apa kau setuju.." Heechul, menatap Hanggeng dengan tatapan mengerikan yang mengartikan 'Awas, sampai kau tidak setuju eoh..!' kira-kira seperti itu arti tatapan menakutkan Heechul kepada Hanggeng..

"N-nde chagi aku setuju.." Hanggeng, hanya menelan ludah ketika melihat tatapan Heechul.

'Tatapan, yang sangat mengerikan..' Ucap, Hanggeng dalam hati.

"Jadi, semuanya setuju ne.. pasti ini sangat menyenangkan.." Ucap, Heechul.

Flasback Off_

"Begitu, ceritanya… Jadi, Kyuhyun berusahalah membuat Minnie jatuh cinta kepada mu dan, aku mempercayai anak ku kepada mu arraseo!.. "

"Nde, arraseo ajushi.. Kalau, begitu saya pamit pulang dulu ne.."

"Kau, tidak menunggu Minnie turun dulu.."

"Ani, ini sudah malam lebih baik saya pulang annyeong ajushi.." Kyuhyun, membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Nde, hati-hati di jalan ne.."

"Nde.."

Kyuhyun, yang berada di depan pagar rumah keluarga Tan baru saja akan pergi tetapi, seseorang menahan tangannya.

"Kyu, kau mau pergi kemana..?"

"Ekh, Min aku mau pulang wae?.." Kyuhyun, yang kaget dengan sikap Sungmin hanya bingung.

"Emmm, ani tidak apa-apa hati-hati di jalan ne.." Sungmin, yang merasa bingung akan berbicara apa hanya mengucapkan hati-hati kepada Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya. #Oppa, malu ne…. =D

"Nde, aku tau itu O, iya Min aku minta no hp mu ne.. boleh kan?"

"Ne, nih sudah.." Sungmin, yang sudah mengetik no hpnya di hp Kyuhyun mengembalikan benda itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Gomawo.. Hhhmmm, Min nanti pagi aku akan menjemput mu ne.."

"Mwo! Kau menjemputku..?" Sungmin, yang kaget dengan maksud Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan apa yang dia dengar salah atau benar.

"Nde, jadi tunggu aku ne.. good night my princes.." Sebelum, pergi Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin dan meninggalkan sungmin dalam keadaan mematung di tempat.. #Aigo, oppa author juga mau.. XD

"Kyu.. dia mencium kening ku.." Ucap, Sungmin dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

^^ My Love Story ^^

Di Kediaman Keluarga Cho~

KYUHYUN POV

Kring.. Kring.. Kring.. Klilk'

Hoaaammm… hari yang cerah untuk memulai hari-hari indah ku bersama Minnie ku.. aku, tidak sabar untuk menjemputnya. Lebih, baik aku mandi.

Di Ruang Makan~

"Pagi eomma pagi appa…"

"Pagi.. Wah, chagi sepertinya anak kita sedang jatuh cinta.."

"Hahahaha… apa itu benar Kyu..?"

"Ekh, kalian tau dari mana? Atau jangan-jangan Heechul ajhuma yang memberitahu kalian ne.."

"Kau, memang pintar.."

"Eomma, appa apa benar kalian menjodohkan aku dengan Minnie..?"

"Nde, itu benar Kyu apa kau suka dengan calon istri mu.. bukankah dia sangat manis?"

"Ne, aku menyukainya bahkan ketika aku pertama kali melihatnya aku sudah menyukainya.."

"Jinja, aigo anak appa sudah besar eoh..!"

"Aish, appa jangan bersikap seperti itu.. Eomma, appa aku berangkat dulu ne, annyeong.."

Min, tunggu aku ne aku akan menjemputmu..

KYUHYUN POV END

^^ My Love Story ^^

Di Kediaman Keluarga Tan~

NORMAL POV

"Pagi, semuanya.." Sungmin, yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan keluarganya.

"Pagi aegya.." Ucap, Heechul dan Hanggeng bersamaan.

"Hyung, tumben kau bangun tepat waktu apa kepala mu terbentur sesuatu eoh!.."

"YA! apa maksud mu eoh!.."

"Lho, kejadian ini kan sangat langka.. makannya, aku heran kepada mu mungkin semalam kau

tersandung atau terbentur sesuatu kau menjadi aneh seperti ini.."

"Aish, kau ini terlambat salah bangun tepat waktu salah maunya apa sih.. Menyebalkan..!"

"Hekh, kalian ini pagi-pagi sudah berkelahi cepat, makan sarapan kalian.." Heechul, yang risih dengan perkelahian anaknya menyuruh mereka diam dan melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

"Nde.." Ucap, Sungmin dan Taemin bersamaan.

Sungmin yang sedang nikmat menyantap sarapannya mendengar bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

"Nugu?.." Ucap, Hanggeng.

"Molla, biar aku lihat ne.." Heechul, yang membukakan pintu kaget dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun kerumah mereka.

"Kyuhyun.."

"Annyeonghaseo ajhuma Minnienya ada…?"

"Nde, silakan masuk dulu.."

"Ani, ajhuma Kyuhyun hanya menjemput Minnie saja.."

"Owh, mau berangkat bersama ne..?"

"Nde, ajhuma.."

"Ajhuma, panggil Minnie dulu ne kau duduk saja.."

"Nde.."

Heechul, yang tahu kedatangan Kyuhyun untuk menjemput Sungmin, menuju dapur dan memanggil Sungmin untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun di teras rumah.

"Minnie, Kyuhyun datang menjemput mu.."

"Jinja.. aigo, kenapa dia tidak menelpon dulu ya, sudah Minnie berangkat dulu ne annyeong…"

"Mereka, sangat serasi.." Ucap, Heechul sambil tersenyum. Hanggeng dan Taemin hanya memandang Heechul dengan tatapan aneh.

"Mwo? Apa ucapan ku salah.."

^^ My Love Story ^^

"Mianhae, Kyu apa aku membuat mu menunggu…" Sungmin, yang baru saja datang meminta maaf karena, merasa tidak enak kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ani, aku baru saja sampai kajja kita berangkat.."

"Nde…" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengangukkan kepalanya.

Di Mobil Kyuhyun~

"Min.."

"Nde.."

"Sabuk, pengaman mu belum di pasang sini ku pasankan ne.."

SUNGMIN POV

"Sabuk, pengaman mu belum di pasang sini aku pasangkan ne.." Aigo, jantung ku rasanya ingin meledak..! ottokhe apa yang harus ku lakukan. Ini, terlalu dekat.

"Nah, sudah selesai.."

SUNGMIN POV END

"Nah, sudah selesai.." Di, karenakan posisi mereka yang sangat dekat membuat wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya tinggal beberapa cm mungkin 10 cm. Dan posisi itu membuat jantung Sungmin ingin meledak bagaikan bom atom..

"Min.."

.

.

.

TBC

Huwwaaaa!... chapter 4 update.. XD

Untung, author sempat-sempati ketik nie FF kalau nggak mungkin chapter ini bakal lama updatenya.. Gimana, KyuMin momentnya sudah banyak ne.. :)

Mianhae, di chapter 3 KyuMin moment tidak banyak di karenakan FF ini tidak hanya mempunyai 1 couple jadi semua couple harus author ceritakan kisah cintanya.. agar ceritanya seimbang dan dapat di mengerti..

Jadi, author minta maaf kalau di chapter 3 ceritanya ada yang membuat reders kecewa..

Jeongmal mian ne.. l(_ _)l

Ok, gimana apa readers suka? Jika, ingin membuat author tambah semangat melanjutkan FF ini review ne.. :D

Dan gomawo untuk reders yang sudah membaca dan mereveiw FF ini..! ^^

Itu, saja yang author sampaikan buat readers.. sampai jumpa next chap ne..!

Annyeong.. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : My Love Story**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :Sungmin,Kyuhyun,Ryeowook,Yesung,Donghae,Eunhyuk.**

**Main Pair :Heechul,Hanggeng,Kangin,Leeteuk,Taemin And Other..**

**Genre: Humor,Romance,Friendship .. (?)**

**Warning: YAOI,Typo(s)Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Sungmin, namja yang awalnya memiliki kehidupan tenang dan damai secara tak sengaja bertemu seorang namja yang tampan dan memiliki sifat EVIL yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun karena pertemuan ini kehidupan Sungmin menjadi tergangu. Sungmin benar-benar kesal bertemu dengan namja ini tetapi kisah cinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan baru di mulai..**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

"Nah, sudah selesai.." Di, karenakan posisi mereka yang sangat dekat membuat wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya tinggal beberapa cm mungkin 10 cm. Dan posisi itu membuat jantung Sungmin ingin meledak bagaikan bom atom..

"Min.."

.

.

.

Chapter 5

"N-nde, Kyu.." Sungmin, yang sudah gelagapan menjawab Kyuhyun karena, jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat dan itu membuat Sungmin gugup. Kyuhyun, memajukan wajahnya kepada Sungmin dan apa yang terjadi..

"Ada, benang di rambut mu apa kau tidak melihatnya eoh!.." Ternyata, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya hanya untuk mengambil benang yang ada di rambut Sungmin tapi, tidak untuk Sungmin. Sungmin, yang sudah gugup setengah mati sampai-sampai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Ekh, jinja?.. aku tidak melihatnya.."

"Hahaha.. kau, ini ya sudah kita berangkat ne.."

"Nde.." Jawab, Sungmin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

^^ My Love Story ^^

Di Tempat Parkir~

"Min, kamu langsung ke kelas..?" Kyuhyun, yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin bertanya sambil tersenyum kepada Sungmin.

"Ne, wae?.."

"Ani, tidak ada apa-apa.." Sungmin, yang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun hanya menatap bingung.

"Eeemmm… baiklah, aku ke kelas ne.. annyeong.." Ucap, Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Baru, saja Sungmin akan pergi seseorang telah memanggilnya.

"Minnie...!"

"Ekh, Hyukie.."

"Selamat, pagi Minnie.. ekh, ada Kyuhyun selamat pagi.." Eunhyuk, yang baru saja tiba di sekolah tidak sengaja melihat Sungmin dan ingin menyapanya.

"Pagi.." Balas, Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah aku dan Minnie ke kelas ne.. annyeong.."

"Nde.."

'Haaahhh…. Padahal aku ingin meng- aish nanti saja deh lebih baik buat Minnie mencintai ku dulu..' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Di Koridor~

"Hyukie, kemarin kau habis dari mana? Kenapa kau baru pulang, langsung menuju kamar dan tidur.. aku, kan mencari mu.." Sungmin, yang penasaran kenapa kemarin Eunhyuk tidak bersikap seperti biasanya, bertanya kepada Eunhyuk.

"Hehehehe.. mianhae kemarin aku habis ke toko buku bersama Donghae.."

"Hakh, Donghae anak kelas XII IPA-A itu..?" Sungmin, yang kaget dengan jawaban Eunhyuk bertanya kembali untuk memastikan apa yang dia dengar salah atau benar.

"Ne, bukankah dia sangat tampan.." Ucap, Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hyukie.. jangan, bilang kau menyukainya yah..!" Dengan, semangat Sungmin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Eunhyuk sambil menyenggol-nyenggol Eunhyuk.

"Aish, Minnie kau ini membuat ku malu eoh..! nde, aku memang menyukainya dari pertama aku pindah ke sekolah ini.."

"Aigo.. Hyukie, sedang jatuh cinta eoh!.. Hahahahaha…"

"YA! jangan menertawai ku.." Eunhyuk yang tidak terima di tertawai memukul kepala Sungmin.

Bleeetakk!...

"YA! appo kenapa kau memukul ku eoh!.." Dengan, wajah yang di tekuk Sungmin mengeluarkan tatapan deglernya.

"Mwo? Siapa, suruh kau menertawai ku.. weeeee!..." Dengan, wajah mengejek Eunhyuk mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Y-YA! awas kau yah.." Berakhirnya, peperangan pagi mereka di tutup dengan, aksi kejar-kejaran keliling lapangan.

KYUHYUN POV

Di Tempat Parkir~

Bagaimana, caranya yah membuat Sungmin menyukai ku? Apa aku langsung menyatakan perasaan ku saja yah tapi, kalau tidak di terima bagaimana.. Aigo, apa yang harus aku lakukan…

KYUHYUN POV END

NORMAL POV

Selama, Kyuhyun yang sedang bekerja keras memikirkan bagaimana cara mendapatkan hati Sungmin. Di sisi lain ada 2 orang namja yang dari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari dekat.

"Haaahh.. nanti saja deh memikirkan itu, membuat ku pusing saja.." Baru, saja Kyuhyun akan pergi sudah di kaget kan seekor ikan dan manusia dengan ekspresi datarnya. Siapa, lagi kalau bukan Donghae dan Yesung teman dekat Kyuhyun di sekolah.

"Sedang, memikirkan apa..?" Tanya Donghae.

"Dan, kenapa kau tidak menyahut panggilan kita..!" Ucap, Yesung

Donghae dan Yesung dengan pertanyaan mereka yang bertubi-tubi, membuat Kyuhyun menjadi tambah pusing dan kesal.

"Aigo!... kalian ini kalau bertanya itu satu-satu membuat ku tambah pusing saja.."

"Nde, mian ne…" Dengan, wajah memelas Donghae meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah apa kau ada masalah?.. kalau, ada masalah ceritakan saja pada kami kami, akan membantu mu kok!.." Yesung, dengan nada suara yang serius bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ekh, benar nih tidak apa-apa.."

"Nde, tentu saja bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kita ini teman jadi harus saling membantu.. Bukankah, itu benar Yesung-ah.." Sambil, menolehkan kepalanya Donghae bertanya ke Yesung.

"Ne, yang di katakan Donghae itu benar.." Yesung, sambil menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan ucapan Donghae.

"Nde, arra jadi begini masalahnya.. Eeemm, gimana mengucapkannya yah.." Sambil, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya."

'Apa, masalahnya sebegitu rumitnya kah..?' Ucap, Yesung dan Donghae dihati kira-kira seperti itu.

"Ekh, Donghae-ah Yesung-ah aku mau minta bantuan kalian untuk mendekatkan aku dan Sungmin anak kelas XII IPS-A.. apa, kalian bisa?.." Dengan, wajah yang di tundukkan Kyuhyun bertanya ke Donghae dan Yesung.

"Owh, kalau masalah itu gam-.. MWO! Kau menyukai Tan Sungmin namja yang manis dan imu-imut itu.." Donghae, yang kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun berteriak sambil mengeluarkan wajah pabbonya.

"YA! kau ini jangan berteriak seperti itu.." Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang kaget dengan teriakan Donghae, menyumpal mulut Donghae dengan daun pohon yang berada di samping mobil Kyuhyun.

"Uhhuukk.. uhhuukk.. YA! kalian ini tega sekali menyumpal mulut ku dengan daun, kalian kira aku ini kambing eoh..! " Sambil, memajukan bibirnya Donghae menekuk wajahnya karena, kelakuan teman-temannya yang seenak jidatnya menyumpal mulutnya dengan daun.

"Siapa, suruh kau berteriak apa kau tidak melihat semua murid memperhatikan kita eoh!.." Yesung, yang kesal dengan Donghae memarahinya dengan aura gelap yang mengerikan.

'Hieeee….. kenapa, tiba-tiba auranya menjadi mengerikan begini yah..?' Ucap, Donghae sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke Yesung.

"MWO! Lihat-lihat.."

"Ani, tidak apa-apa…"

'Dasar, manusia ikan..' Ucap, Yesung dalam hati sambil memutarkan bola matanya dengan malas.

"Jadi, Kyuhyun-ah kau ingin minta bantuan kita.." Sambil, menunjuk dirinya dan Donghae Yesung bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Nde, apa kalian bisa.."

"Tentu, saja dengan senang hati kami membantu mu.."

"Gomawo, Yesung-ah Donghae-ah.." Dengan, tersenyum Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Yesung dan Donghae.

"Hey!.. Evil jangan tersenyum seperti itu kau sangat mengerikan.. " Donghae, yang dengan santainya berucap seperti itu kepada Kyuhyun dan sepertinya kesabaran Kyuhyun sudah habis.

Bleetaakkk!...

Pllaaakkk!...

"Hikss.. appo.." Dengan, air mata yang keluar Donghae mengusap kepala dan kakinya yang sengsara karena kena pukulan dari Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaha… kasihan, manusia ikan ku kau menangis eoh..!"

"YA! awas kau bocah evil akan ku balas.."

"Hey, hey.. kalian ini sudah jangan berkelahi kajja kita ke kelas.." Yesung, yang berusaha menengahi Donghae dan Kyuhyun membawa mereka ke kelas.

^^ My Love Story ^^

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

RYEOWOOK POV

Akhirnya, jam istirahat aku mau ke kelas Yesung akh mau mengajaknya makan bersama..

"Wookie, kau mau kemana? Kau tidak ke kantin bersama kita.."

"Ani, Minnie aku mau makan bersama Yesung kau dan Hyukie duluan saja ne.."

"Eeuummm…. Baiklah.."

Semoga, Yesung suka dengan masakan ku..

RYEOWOOK POV END

Di Kelas XII IPA-A~

"Permisi.. apa Yesung ada..?" Ryeowook, yang sekarang berada di depan kelas Yesung bertanya kepada salah satu murid XII IPA-A.

"Sebentar, ne aku lihat dulu.."

"Nde, kamsahamnida.." Ucap, Ryeowook.

"Yesung-ah kau di cari Ryeowook dia menunggu mu di luar.." Teriak, murid tadi. Tak lama Yesung keluar dan tersenyum kepada Ryeowook.

"Wookie, ada apa kau mencari ku..?"

"Eeemmm….. Yesung aku membawakan sarapan untuk mu, apa kau mau memakannya bersama ku di taman belakang sekolah.." Tanya, Ryeowook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nde, tentu saja kajja.." Yesung, yang setuju dengan ajakan Ryeowook menggandeng tangan Ryeowook. Sedangkan, Ryeowook hanya diam dan tersenyum melihat tangannya di gandeng oleh Yesung.

'Ommo! Aku tidak menyangka Yesung menerima ajakkan ku…' Ucap, Ryeowook dalam hati.

Di Taman Belakang~

"Nah, kita sudah sampai.." Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sekarang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon membuka makanan yang telah di bawa oleh Ryeowook.

"Ini, Yesung aku memasaknya sendiri di coba ne.."

"Ani.." Sambil, menggelengkan kepalanya Yesung tidak mau memakan masakan Ryeowook.

"Wae? aku kan sudah susah payah memasakkannya untuk mu.." Dengan, wajah sedih Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wookie, aku kan belum selesai ngomong. Maksud, ku kau suapi aku baru aku mau memakan masakkan mu.. kau mau kan menyuapi ku?"

"MWO!.."

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 5 update readers..

Bagaimana apa kalian suka?.. :)

Gomawo, untuk readers yang mau memberi saran,mau mereview dan membaca FF ini. l(_ _)l

^^ Jangan lupa review ne..

Annyeong.. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : My Love Story**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :Sungmin,Kyuhyun,Ryeowook,Yesung,Donghae,Eunhyuk.**

**Main Pair :Heechul,Hanggeng,Kangin,Leeteuk,Taemin And Other..**

**Genre: Humor,Romance,Friendship .. (?)**

**Warning: YAOI,Typo(s)Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Sungmin, namja yang awalnya memiliki kehidupan tenang dan damai secara tak sengaja bertemu seorang namja yang tampan dan memiliki sifat EVIL yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun karena pertemuan ini kehidupan Sungmin menjadi tergangu. Sungmin benar-benar kesal bertemu dengan namja ini tetapi kisah cinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan baru di mulai..**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

"Wae? aku kan sudah susah payah memasakkannya untuk mu.." Dengan, wajah sedih Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wookie, aku kan belum selesai ngomong. Maksud, ku kau suapi aku baru aku mau memakan masakkan mu.. kau mau kan menyuapi ku?"

"MWO!.."

.

.

.

Chapter 6

"Hahaha.. Wookie mau kan?.." Dengan, senyuman mautnya Yesung merayu Ryeowook agar Ryeowook mau menyuapinya.

"Aish, baiklah aku suapi.." Ryeowook, dengan pasrah menyuapi Yesung tapi, apa benar dia pasrah atau mungkin malu..? entahlah yang hanya tau dirinya dan tuhan.

Beberapa, menit kemudian makanan yang di bawa Ryeowook telah habis bersih tidak ada yang tersisa.

"Wookie, masakan mu sangat enak.."

"Gomawo.. Yesung-ah.."

"Bagaimana, kalau besok kita makan bersama disini aku ingin makan masakkan mu lagi.."

"Ekh, jinja Yesung suka masakkan Wookie..?" Dengan, tatapan polosnya Ryeowook bertanya ke Yesung.

"Ne, besok masak lagi ne.. jadi, besok kita bertemu lagi disini apakah kau mau..?"

"Tentu, saja besok Wookie masakkan makanan yang enak untuk Yesung.." Sambil, meganggukkan kepalanya Ryeowook tersenyum kepada Yesung.

'Aigo, senyummannya sangat manis..' Ucap, Yesung dalam hati.

"Yesung, kau kenapa memandang ku seperti itu.." Ryeowook yang bingung dengan kelakuan Yesung mendekat dan memiringkan kepalanya..

"Yesung… hey kenapa melamun!..."

"…"

"YA! kenapa hany-.."

Cup!..

Belum, selesai Ryeowook berbicara Yesung dengan cepat mengecup pipi Ryeowook tapi hanya sekilas dan, itu membuat Ryeowook kaget.

"Hahahaha… Wookie kau kena, 1-0 kau tertipu kau tertipu.." Yesung, yang senang karena berhasil mengerjai Ryeowook hanya tertawa dan, tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang di kerjai kesal dengan menampilkan wajah yang di tekuk.

"Menyebalkan…!"

"Ekh, Wookie aku kan hanya bercanda jangan marah ne..?"

"…" Tidak, ada jawaban.

"Wookie… jangan marah ne, tadi itu Yesung hanya bercanda kok.." Dengan, wajah yang memelas Yesung berusaha meminta maaf kepada Wookie tapi, Ryeowook hanya diam dan memperhatikan Yesung dengan tatapan kesal.

"Wookieee… mianha-.."

Cup!..

"Weeeee!…. 1-1 kau juga tertipu.." Tiba-tiba Ryeowook mengecup pipi Yesung dengan, cepat Ryeowook mengambil kotak bekalnya tadi dan pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang mematung di tempat.

"Wookie.. kau benar-benar membuat jantung ku berdetak dengan cepat.." Sambil, tersenyum Yesung memegang bekas kecupan Ryeowook di pipinya.

^^ My Love Story ^^

Di Kantin~

Dua, orang namja manis yang sekarang sedang asik memakan makanannya sambil mengobrol, tiba-tiba di ganggu dua orang namja tampan yang mereka kenal.

"Annyeong…. Minnie." Kyuhyun, yang tanpa ba-bi-bu seenak jidatnya duduk di samping Sungmin yang kebetulan kosong.

"Selamat pagi Hyukie.." Di, ikuti Donghae dengan senyumman manisnya Donghae duduk di samping Eunhyuk jadilah sekarang. Kyuhyun dan Donghae duduk berhadapan dan di samping mereka terdapat namja manis yang memang mereka incar alias mereka suka.

"Annyeong… Kyuhyun.." Sambil, menundukkan kepalanya sekilas Sungmin membalas sapaan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi Donghae.." Eunhyuk, sambil tersenyum membalas sapaan Donghae.

"Eeemmm… Minnie.. "

"Nde.."

"Ekh, nanti kita pulang bersama ne apa kau mau..?"

"Ekh, tapi aku tidak bisa nanti Hyukie pulang dengan siapa.."

"Minnie, tenang saja.. biar, Hyukie pulang bersama ku.." Bagaikan, aliran listrik Donghae nyerobot masuk ke obrolan KyuMin.

"Mwo! Kau bilang apa Donghae tapi aku kan ing-.." Belum, selesai Eunhyuk bicara sudah di potong Donghae dan hal yang di ucapkan Donghae sepertinya sudah membuat pikiran Eunhyuk berpaling.

"Nanti, kita beli es krim rasa pisang dan jus stroberi apa kau mau Hyukie..?"

"Jinja..?"

"Nde.."

"Aigo…! Aku mau ya, sudah Minnie aku pulang dengan Donghae saja ne.." Sambil, memeluk Donghae Eunhyuk menoleh ke Sungmin.

"Mwo! Secepat itu pemikiran mu berubah.." Sungmin, hanya cengo melihat Eunhyuk yang ternyata pemikirannya cepat sekali di pengaruhi.

'Dasar, anak kecil cepat sekali di pengaruhi..' Ucap, Sungmin dalam hati.

"Jadi, bagaimana Minnie apa kau mau pulang bersama ku..?"

"Aish!.. nde aku pulang bersama mu.." Sungmin, dengan malas menjawab ajakan kyuhyun sambil menghembuskan nafas.

'Kerja yang bagus Donghae-ah..' Tanpa, suara Kyuhyun berbicara dengan Donghae hanya dengan gerakan bibir sambil mengedipkan matanya.

'Tentu saja..!..' Jawab, Donghae sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya misi mereka akan segera di mulai.

^^ My Love Story ^^

Di Tempat Parkir~

Sudah, 5 menit yang lalu bel pulangan berbunyi dan keadaan sekolah sudah mulai sepi tapi, masih terlihat seorang namja sambil memasang wajah yang di tekuk hanya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal sepertinya, dia sedang marah.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.."

"YA! kenapa, kau lama sekali eoh..! aku kan sudah tidak sabar ingin memakan es krim…" Dengan, wajah yang kusut Eunhyuk berbicara kepada Donghae.

"Mianhae… Hyukie, tadi aku ada urusan sebentar dengan ekskul jadi agak lama.. mian, ne sudah membuat mu menunggu.. mianhae jangan marah ne?.." Donghae, yang merasa bersalah kepada Eunhyuk tertunduk dan meminta maaf kepada Eunhyuk. Dan, itu semua membuat Eunhyuk merasa bahwa tadi sikapnya sudah keterlaluan kepada Donghae hal itu, membuat Eunhyuk merasa bersalah.

"Donghae, Hyukie tidak marah kok kajja kita pergi.. keringat mu sangat banyak apa tadi kau berlari menuju kesini eoh!.." Dengan, telaten Eunhyuk mengelap keringat Donghae dengan sapu tangannya.

"Hyukie.."

"Nde, Donghae wae?.." Balas, Eunhyuk setelah selesai mengelap keringat Donghae.

"Hyukie saranghae…" Eunhyuk, yang kaget dengan ucapan Donghae hanya diam dan memandang Donghae.

Deg!

"…"

"Apa, kau mau menjadi namjachingu ku Hyukie..?" Tanya, Donghae sambil memegang tangan Eunhyuk..

"M-mwo..? Donghae, apa yang kau katakan ini serius kau hanya bercanda kan.."

"Ani.. Hyukie, aku tidak bercanda aku memang menyukai mu sejak kita bertemu di ruang dance. A-aku tidak bisa melupakan mu aku, aku menyayangi mu aku menyukai semua yang ada pada diri mu Hyukie.. Jongmal Saranghae.."

Eunhyuk, masih terdiam dan kaget dengan semua kejadian ini dia tidak habis fikir bahwa orang yang dia sukai juga menyukai dirinya.

'Apa, ini kenyataan? Donghae menyukai ku..' Ucap, Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Hyukie, jangan diam saja jawab pertanyaan ku apa kau juga mencintai ku..?"

"Hiks.. hiks.." Ternyata, tanpa sadar Eunhyuk sudah mengeluarkan air mata dan menangis. Mungkin sangkin senangnya.

"Aigo..! kenapa aku menangis.." Sambil, mengusap air matanya Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hyukie, apa kau tidak menerima ku.. sampai-sampai kau menangis seperti itu baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu mu lagi mianhae selama ini aku selalu merepotkan mu.."

'MWO! Apa maksudnya bukankah aku belum menjawab..' Ucap Eunhyuk dlam hati. Ketika, Donghae akan pergi dan membalikkan badannya tiba-tiba seseorang telah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Dasar, namja pabbo aku kan belum menjawabnya kenapa kau mengambil keputusan sendiri eoh!.."

"Maksud mu apa Hyukie..?" Donghae, membalikkan badannya dan sekarang mereka saling berhadapan.

"Huffhhhh…." Sambil, menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya Eunhyuk menetralkan detak jantungnya kembali..

Cup!..

"Nado Saranghae Donghae.. jeongmal Saranghae.." Ucap, Eunhyuk setelah mengecup bibir Donghae sekilas.

"Hy-hyukie jadi kau mau menjadi namjachingu ku.."

"Nde.." Sambil, memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat Donghae terus tersenyum dan sesekali mengusap pucuk kepala Eunhyuk.

"Gomawo, Hyukie gomawo.."

"Nde, Donghae.."

"Hyukie saranghae.."

"Nado saranghae.." Berakhirlah, acara pernyataan cinta mereka dengan pelukan yang erat dan hangat membuat hati satu sama lain merasa damai.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 6 update.. :D

Apa readers suka?..

Gomawo, untuk reviewnya.. dan, untuk readers jangan lupa di review ne..

Annyeong.. (^o^)


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : My Love Story**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :Sungmin,Kyuhyun,Ryeowook,Yesung,Donghae,Eunhyuk.**

**Main Pair :Heechul,Hanggeng,Kangin,Leeteuk,Taemin And Other..**

**Genre: Humor,Romance,Friendship .. (?)**

**Warning: YAOI,Typo(s)Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Sungmin, namja yang awalnya memiliki kehidupan tenang dan damai secara tak sengaja bertemu seorang namja yang tampan dan memiliki sifat EVIL yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun karena pertemuan ini kehidupan Sungmin menjadi tergangu. Sungmin benar-benar kesal bertemu dengan namja ini tetapi kisah cinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan baru di mulai..**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

"Hyukie saranghae.."

"Nado saranghae.." Berakhirlah, acara pernyataan cinta mereka dengan pelukan yang erat dan hangat membuat hati satu sama lain merasa damai.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

^^ My Love Story ^^

Di Mobil Kyuhyun~

"Kyu…"

"Wae, Min..?"

"Kita, ke taman bermain yuk!.." Dengan, wajah yang memelas Sungmin menoleh menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Ekh, ngapain kita ke sana.. bukankah kau mau pulang.."

"Kyu, aku bosan di rumah kita jalan-jalan dulu ne.."

"Haahhh….. Baiklah, tapi sebentar saja ne nanti eomma mu khawatir.."

"Nde, arraseo.." Sambil, menganggukkan kepalanya Sungmin tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

Di Taman Bermain~

"Waahhhh…..! sudah, lama tidak bermain ke sini.." Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang baru saja tiba di taman bermain melihat-lihat dan, sepertinya Sungmin tertarik dengan satu permainan di tempat itu.

"Kyu, ayunkan.." Dengan, duduk manis di ayunan Sungmin menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengayunkan ayunan yang dia dudukki.

"Ekh, maksud mu aku yang mendorong ayun-ayunan ini.."

"Ne.."

"Baiklah, pegangan ne.. hana,dul,set.."

"Huuwwaaaa…! Lebih kencang Kyu lebih kencang…"

"Ani, nanti bisa-bisa kau terpental jauh…"

"Wae?.. kalau kencang-kencangkan lebih seru.."

"Minnie.. itu bahaya jadi segini saja ne.."

"Nde.. arraseo.." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa bersama menikmati moment bahagia mereka berdua. Kalau, orang-orang yang melihat mereka seperti itu mungkin mereka akan menganggap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pacaran. Bagaimana tidak tertawa bersama,bercanda,saling memandang bukankah itu seperti berpacaran.

"Wah!.. Kyu hari ini sangat menyenangkan.." ucap, Sungmin yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara bermainnya.

"Nde, aku setuju apalagi bersama mu membuat ku tambah senang.."

"M-MWO! Apa, kata mu Kyu.. dasar, namja pabbo.." Dengan, wajah yang di tekuk Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Dan di lanjutkan dengan ucapan..

'Menyebalkan!…' Ucap, Sungmin dalam hati.

"Hey!... Min, masa baru begitu saja sudah marah eoh..!"

"…"

"Minnie… kalau, kau tidak menjawab akan ku cium nih!.. hana,dul, se-.."

Plaakkk!...

"YA! kenapa, kau memukul kepala ku eoh!.. appo.."

"Siapa, suruh kau mencoba-coba ingin mencium ku.."

"Aish! Kau ini selalu seperti ini.. kalau, marah pasti kepala ku yang jadi sasarannya.."

"Biarkan, saja.. Kalau perlu kepala mu ku pukul sampai menjadi besar seperti Yesung. Apa, kau mau eoh..?" Sambil, menampilkan evil smirknya Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun.

"ANDWE!... Aku, tidak mau lebih baik besar akal dari pada besar kepala.."

"Hahahaha…. Kyu, kau ini lucu sekali dengan wajah panik mu itu..!"

"YA! kau ini sudah akh kajja kau ku antar pulang.. ini, sudah sore.."

"Nde.."

'Ternyata, dia seru juga kalau di kerjai..' Ucap, Sungmin dalam hati.

^^ My Love Story ^^

Di Kediaman Keluarga Tan~

Ting Tong.. Ting Tong..

Cklek..

"Minnie, kenapa kau baru pulang..? ekh, ada Kyuhyun silahkan masuk.."

"Gomawo, ajhuma saya langsung pulang saja sudah sore.."

"Owh, ya sudah gomawo sudah mengantar Minnie pulang.."

"Nde, ajhuma saya permisi dulu annyeong.." Heechul, yang sudah masuk kembali ke rumahnya meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih setia memperhatikan Kyuhyun didepan pintu. Baru, saja Kyuhyun berjalan tiba-tiba Sungmin memanggilnya.

"Kyu…!"

"Mwo?.." Kyuhyun, membalikkan tubuhnya melihat Sungmin yang masih bertahan di depan pintu.

"KYU! AWAS ADA ULAR DI KAKI MU!..." Sungmin, yang berteriak membahana membuat semua penghuni rumah keluar dari tempat mereka bersantai. Heechul yang siap membawa sapu,Taemin yang siap membawa bantal dan Hanggeng membawa kursi. Kebetulan, saat itu Hanggeng berada di ruang kerjanya semua barang di ruangan itu penting jadi terpaksa bawa kursi dari, pada nanti beda sendiri.

"Huwwwaaaaa!... ular mana ularnya.." Kyuhyun, yang kaget setengah mati ngacir lari ke mobilnya dan pergi.

"Hahahahahaha…..! Kyu, kamu lari seperti di kejar setan saja..." Baru, saja Sungmin membalikkan badannya sudah di kejutkan dengan pasukan perang dengan senjata yang berfariasi.

" AIGO!... kalian kenapa membawa barang-barang seperti ini apa ada maling eoh!.." Sungmin, yang kaget dengan barang bawaan anggota keluarganya hanya cengo dan diam.

"YA! mana ularnya tadi katamu kau melihat ular di kaki Kyuhyun, terus sekarang Kyuhyunnya mana..?" Heechul, yang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi bertanya kepada Sungmin sedangkan di satu sisi Hanggeng dan Taemin hanya diam dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Owh, sebenarnya ular itu tidak ada di kaki Kyuhyun aku hanya mengerjainya saja.." Dengan, santainya Sungmin kamarnya dan, meninggalkan HanChulMin yang memang saat itu amarah mereka sudah di ubun-ubun.

"TAN SUNGMIINN!..." Teriak, HanChulMin bersamaan bagaikan latihan paduan suara 60 orang sekaligus.

^^ My Love Story ^^

Di Kamar Sungmin~

Drrttt..

I'm walkin' to the day..

I'm walkin' to the day… (Eh eh eh eh)

(Wo~) I'm walkin to the day

I'm walkin to the day (Eh eh eh eh)

Nada, dering handphone Sungmin membuat Sungmin menghentikan acara santainya dengan, terpaksa Sungmin mengangkat telpon dari seseorang.

"Nomor, siapa nih..! angkat saja deh.."

Klik'

"Yobsyeo..?" Ucap, Sungmin.

"Selamat, malam Min…" Balas, lawan telpon Sungmin.

"Ekh, Kyu.. ada apa kau menelpon ku..?"

"Ani, tidak ada apa-apa hanya ingin menelpon mu saja.."

"Owh… begitu.."

Diam sejenak..

"Min..."

"Mwo?.."

"Eeemmm… Min, besok kan hari minggu bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan berdua ke Lotte World apa kau mau?.."

"Ekh, Lotte World sepertinya asik.. baiklah aku mau.." Ucap, Sungmin bersemangat.

"Hahaha… baiklah sepertinya kau tidak sabarran eoh..!"

"Tentu saja, bukankah tempat itu tempat hiburan terbaik di Korea Selatan.."

"Nde, aku tau itu jadi besok ku jemput jam 12.00 ne.. "

"Nde.."

"Ya, sudah selamat malam Minnie.."

"Selamat malam.."

Klik'

"Sepertinya, besok akan sangat menyenangkan.. jadi tidak sabar.." Sungmin, yang sudah mengantuk mematikan lampu kamarnya dan, segera menuju ranjang kesayangannya.

Selama, Sungmin yang baru saja menuju alam mimpinya. Di satu sisi Cho Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri di kamarnya sambil memandang handphone miliknya, sepertinya dia terlalu bahagia. Entahlah, hanya dirinya dan tuhan yang tau.

"Aigo!.. aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.. semoga, besok berjalan dengan lancar."

Dengan, berakhirnya kata demi kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan dia, mulai berbaring di ranjangnya dan menyusul Sungmin ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

TBC

Yuuuhuuuu!...

Chapter 7 update.. XD

Apa, readers suka?.. kemungkinan di next chap full KyuMin moment jadi jangan di lewatkan ne.. Owh, jangan lupa di review agar FF ini tetap berlanjut.. :D

Sampai Jumpa di chap 8

Annyeong..

THANKS TO MY LOVELY READERS.. ^^

nova137,lia,sitapumpkinelf,HyunShi,aurel choi,Guest,ZaAra eviLKyu,Maximumelf,AreynaSyndrome,Minzy03,chu,kyut min,IyaSiBum,EvilPumpkin and Angel137.

Gomawo Reviewnya :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : My Love Story**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :Sungmin,Kyuhyun,Ryeowook,Yesung,Donghae,Eunhyuk.**

**Main Pair :Heechul,Hanggeng,Kangin,Leeteuk,Taemin And Other..**

**Genre: Humor,Romance,Friendship .. (?)**

**Warning: YAOI,Typo(s)Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Sungmin, namja yang awalnya memiliki kehidupan tenang dan damai secara tak sengaja bertemu seorang namja yang tampan dan memiliki sifat EVIL yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun karena pertemuan ini kehidupan Sungmin menjadi tergangu. Sungmin benar-benar kesal bertemu dengan namja ini tetapi kisah cinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan baru di mulai..**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

"Aigo!.. aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.. semoga, besok berjalan dengan lancar."

Dengan, berakhirnya kata demi kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan dia, mulai berbaring di ranjangnya dan menyusul Sungmin ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

Pukul 07.00 Di Kediaman Keluarga Tan~

"UUkkhh….. sudah pagi saatnya mandi dan bersiap-siap.." Sungmin, dengan piama pinknya berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkkan dirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Wuuaahhh…. Segarnya enaknya hari ini memakai baju apa yah..?" Sambil, memegang dagunya Sungmin mencoba berfikir. Tapi, entah daya fikirnya berjalan atau tidak.

"Aish, aku bingung!.. coba lihat dulu deh di lemari pakaian.." Sambil, berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dengan, Sungmin yang masih menggunakan handuk sepinggang sehingga, terekspos jelas kulit putih yang dia miliki.

Kreekk…

"Heeemmm….. mari, kita lihat bosan,bosan,norak,terlalu heboh, aigo..! apa lagi ini.."

Dengan, segala macam kata-kata yang Sungmin ucapkan, untuk mendiskripsikan baju dan celana yang dia punya. Sambil, terus mencari akhirnya Sungmin menemukan baju dan celana yang cocok untuk acaranya hari ini.

"Nah! Ini saja warnanya terlihat lembut dan model bajunya simple.. ya, sudah aku pakai ini saja.."

Sambil, bersenandung Sungmin memakai pakaian yang dia pilih. Dan, lihat sekarang Sungmin terlihat manis dan sekaligus tampan. Bagaimana, tidak baju yang dia pakai memiliki warna biru awan yang lembut dengan kancing baju yang berwarna putih,lengan baju sepanjang di atas siku,celana panjang berwarna hitam abu-abu serta, sepatu dengan model yang biasa-biasa saja. Tetapi, warna cream dari sepatu itu membuat tampilannya hari ini tambah sempurna.

"Nah, ini baru tampan apa Kyuhyun akan memuji penampilan ku yah.. Aish! Minnie, kenapa kau malah memikirkan namja Evil itu. Lebih, baik sekarang rapikan rambut mu.. dan pergi ke bawah untuk sarapan." Sungmin, yang sudah selesai dengan urusan pakaiannya menuju cermin yang berada di samping ranjangnya.

"Bagusnya, model rambut yang seperti apa yah.. Aish, kok kayaknya repot banget sih..! lebih baik lurus saja deh.." Dengan, otak yang sudah mulai buntu Sungmin hanya merapikan rambutnya dengan, poni yang dia miringkan ke samping..

"Nah, selesai saatnya sarapan.." Sambil, memasang wajah cerianya Sungmin menuju meja makan dan memulai sarapan paginya..

^^ My Love Story ^^

Pukul 07.00 Di Kediaman Keluarga Cho~

Kring.. kring.. kring..

Klik'

"Whooaammm…. Good morning Kyuhyun.." Kyuhyun, yang baru saja bangun menyapa dirinya sendiri dan, segera menuju kamar mandinya…

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Euukhhh…. Hari, ini aku akan jalan-jalan bersama Minnie. Aku, harus terlihat tampan nih.. tapi pakai baju apa..?" Kyuhyun, yang memang tidak terlalu tahu tentang fashion mencoba berfikir.

"Ekh, apa lebih baik aku melihat di lemari dulu yah.." Sambil, berfikir Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya.

Krekk..

"Hhhmmm.. ini saja deh simple tapi keren.." Kyuhyun, mulai memakai pakaian yang dia pilih dan benar menurut Kyuhyun walaupun pakaian yang dia pakai sangat simple. Tapi, dia tetap terlihat keren dan tampan dengan, baju berwarna biru terang dengan jaket berwarna hitam. Serta, dengan celana panjang yang berwarna hitam dan sepatu sket bercorak putih-biru membuat penampilannya maching.

"Nah! Kan benar yang ku bilang.. aku, ini memakai baju apa saja selalu keren.. Minnie, pasti akan menyukai ku.." Sambil, bersiul Kyuhyun menuju meja makan dan tidak lupa mengambil kunci mobilnya yang terletak di meja belajarnya.

Di Meja Makan~

"Eomma.. Appa selamat pagi.." Dengan, nada bicara yang ceria Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya bersiap untuk melakukan sarapan paginya.

"Pagi.. Kyu, kamu mau kemana kok rapi banget..?" Leeteuk, yang bingung dengan penampilan anaknya bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Owh, mau ke Lotte World bersama Minnie.."

"Jinja..? Wah!.. eomma tidak menyangka hubungan kalian berjalan dengan cepat.."

"Nde, benar apa yang di katakan eomma mu tapi, jangan membuat Minnie sakit hati ne.. bisa-bisa Appa di tendang sama Heechul ke kutub utara. Hieeeee… membayangkannya saja sudah sangat mengeriakan..!"

"Nde, arraseo eomma.. appa.."

"Hhhmmm….. bagus bagus.. ya, sudah lanjutkan sarapan mu dan jemput calon istri mu.."

"Aish! Appa pacaran saja belum sudah calon istri.." Dengan, tatapan Evilnya Kyuhyun menatap Kangin.

"Hahaha… kalian ini sudah jangan ribut cepat lanjutkan sarapannya.."

Di Kediaman Keluarga Tan~

"Pagi semuanya…" Sungmin, yang baru saja tiba di meja makan segera bergabung dengan keluarganya untuk melakukan sarapan bersama.

"Pa-.. ekh, Hyung kau mau kemana kok rapi banget mau ke undangan sebelah.." Dengan, wajah polosnya Taemin memperhatikan penampilan Sungmin dari ujung rambut sampai kaki.

"YA! bocah kau ini pagi-pagi sudah ngajak berantem hakh..!"

"Aku, nggak ngajak berantem kok!.. aku kan hanya bertanya hyung, ini cepat sekali marah bisa cepat tua tau… Hyung, mau kayak eomma mukanya sudah keriput semua tuh terus flek-flek hitamnya sudah mulai mucul. Hieee... kan ngeri.."

"Benar, juga yang kau katakan Min.. ya, sudah deh aku mau sarapan.." Selama, Taemin yang panjang lebar menjelaskan kepada hyungnya, di satu sisi seorang namja berwajah cantik berusaha menahan amarahnya. Untung, di sebelah Heechul sudah ada Hanggeng yang selalu siap siaga kalau, tidak kemungkinan nasip Taemin tidak bisa di perkirakan..

"Sudah, chagi yang sabar ne.." Hanggeng, yang berusaha menurunkan amarah istri kesayangannya mengelus-ngelus punggung Heechul.

"Eomma, kenapa wajah mu merah sekali apa kau kepedasan..?"

"Taemin.. kau, diam saja eomma mu ini sudah di tingkat kemarahannya.. cepat lanjutkan sarapan mu.."

"Ekh, aneh ya sudah.." Dengan, tampang tidak pedulinya Taemin melanjutkan sarapan paginya.

Selama, kegiatan sarapan keluarga Tan berlangsung seorang namja tampan yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun, baru saja tiba di depan rumah Sungmin.

Ting Tong.. ting tong..

"Ekh, nugu..?" Heechul, yang merasa heran ada tamu di hari menjelang siang seperti ini ingin membuka pintu tapi di halang oleh Sungmin.

"Eomma, biar Minnie saja yang bukakan eomma lanjutkan sarapan ne.."

"Nde, Minnie memang anak yang baik tidak seperti itu.." Sambil, melotot ke Taemin Heechul berusaha menyindir Taemin tapi, sepertinya Taemin tidak terganggu.

"Eomma, awas nanti matanya keluar lho..!" Taemin, bukannya takut di pelototi malah mengejek eommanya otomatis Heechul merasa di kucilkan.

"Y-YA! Taemin kamu ini sudah mulai berani sama eommamu sendiri eoh.."

"Taemin, ini bukannya berani eomma tapi, Taemin kan hanya memberi tahu.. Aish! Eomma ini dulu nilai bahasa eomma jelek yah kok membedakan begitu saja tidak bisa. Ckckckck.." Ucap, Taemin panjang lebar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aish… anak macam apa kau.. sudah akh eomma mau melanjutkan sarapan.."

'Akhirnya, ngalah juga..' Ucap, Taemin dalam hati.

Berakhirnya, perkelahian antara Heechul vs Taemin seorang namja, yang biasa kita kenal bernama Sungmin berjalan ke pintu rumahnya untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu.

Cklek..

"Annyeong Minnie..." Dengan, senyuman tampannya Kyuhyun menyapa Sungmin.

"Annyeong… Lho, Kyu kok datangnya cepet sih ini kan masih jam 11.50 masih kurang 10 menit lagi.."

"Ekh, jinja..? hehehe aku tidak, tahu tapi nggak apa-apakan apa kau sudah siap.."

"Nde, aku sudah siap kamu mau masuk dulu Kyu.. aku mau ijin dulu sama eomma dan appa.."

"Baiklah…"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan bersama menuju ruang tamu.

"Kyu, kamu tunggu di sini dulu ne aku akan kembali.."

"Nde.." Balas, Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum…

'Ommo! Minnie hari ini sangat manis..' Ucap, Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Harus di periksa tuh!...

Selama, Kyuhyun terkagum-kagum dengan tampilan Sungmin yang manis di satu sisi Sungmin, juga terkagum-kagum dengan penampilan Kyuhyun yang terkesan keren dan tampan..

'Aigo! Kyuhyun tampan sekali..' Ucap, Sungmin dalam hati, garis bawahi tanpa sadar.

Plakkk..!

"Aish! Aku bilang apa sih tampan apanya coba.. muka mirip karpet kayak begitu tampan masih tampanan aku aja kok.." Sungmin, yang baru saja sadar dengan suara hatinya memukul jidatnya untuk menyadarkan diri.

"Lebih, baik aku cepat-cepat beri tahu eomma dan appa deh..!"

Di Ruang Makan~

"Eommaa…. Appaa…"

"Mwo..?" Balas Heechul dan Hanggeng bersamaan.

"Minnie, mau ke Lotte World bersama Kyuhyun boleh kan..?"

"Nde… Minnie boleh-boleh saja tapi pulangnya jangan malam-malam ne.." Dengan, suara lembutnya Hanggeng memperbolehkan Sungmin untuk pergi bersama Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo appa,eomma Minnie pergi dulu ne annyeong... " Baru, saja Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya seseorang telah memanggilnya.

"Min, kamu mau kemana…?" Eunhyuk, yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Menghampiri, Sungmin dengan tampilan kucel alias Eunhyuk belum mandi.

"Ekh, aku mau pergi ke Lotte World bersama Kyuhyun.."

"Jinja..! aku, ikut ne.." Sambil, merangkul tangan Sungmin Eunhyuk memasang puppy eyesnya yang gagal 100%.

"YA! jangan pegang-pegang kamu itu masih bau cepat sana mandi…"

"Ekh, kau mengusir ku eoh..?"

"Ani, Hyukie aku kan hanya memberi tau saja.. masa, kamu pergi dengan penampilan seperti ini. Hyukie mau di kira monyet nyasar.."

"Tentu, saja ti-.. YA! Min, tadi kau bilang apa eoh..?"

"Tidak, usah di dibilangpun.. orang-orang yang melihat Eunhyuk hyung pasti tau kok kalau hyung itu mirip monyet.." Taemin, yang masih asik dengan acara sarapannya. Nyerobot masuk dalam obrolan MinHyuk dan, dengan santainya memojokkan Eunhyuk dengan sebutan monyet garis, bawahi MONYET.

"YA! bocah es kau bilang apa..! berani, sekali kau mengejek orang yang lebih tua dari mu eoh.."

"Aish..! YA! kalian ini.. sudahlah ini masih pagi masa kalian mau kelahi lagi eoh..." Hanggeng, dengan wajah frustasinya menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. Mungkin, dia sudah putus asa karena, di rumahnya selalu mengadakan adegan tinju.

"Appa.. yang sabar ne.. Hyukie, kapan-kapan saja ne kita ke Lotte Worldnya kasihan Kyuhyun sudah menunggu. Aku, pergi dulu ne annyeong.." Dengan, cepat Sungmin langsung ngacir pergi dari, pada dengar omelan Eunhyuk mungkin, kira-kira itu yang di pikiran Sungmin.

"Aish… dasar, anak itu main pergi saja lagi.." Eunhyuk, yang kesal dengan Sungmin mengepoutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung, jangan seperti itu wajah mu tambah mirip seperti saudara mu.." Taemin, yang mau muntah melihat wajah Eunhyuk. Memberi tahu Eunhyuk..

"Ekh, saudara? Kapan, aku punya saudara aku kan anak tunggal.."

"Masa, hyung tidak kenal dengan saudara hyung sendiri sih!.. siapa lagi kalau bukan monyet.." Dengan, wajah datarnya Taemin mengucapkan kata monyet.

"Owh.. iya yah.."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik…

"YA! KAU BILANG APA DASAR ANAK NAKAL SINI KAU KU TENDANG…!" Dengan, semangat 45 Eunhyuk mengejar Taemin.

"Huuwwwwaaa!... hyung ampun…"

"Aigo.. chagi apa setiap hari kita akan seperti ini melihat mereka berkelahi dan kejar-kejaran.." Sambil, memasang wajah steresnya Hanggeng memandang istrinya.

"Mungkin…"

"ANDWWEEEE!..." Teriak Hanggeng.

^^ My Love Story ^^

Selama, Hanggeng yang frustasi dengan keadaan keluarganya. Sungmin yang sudah tiba di ruang tamu langsung menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk cepat-cepat pergi.

Di Mobil Kyuhyun~

"Min, tadi kenapa kok rame banget.. apa pada nonton bola yah.."

"Ani, tidak ada apa-apa.."

"Owh, ya sudah.." Berakhirnya, pembicaraan mereka membuat suasana saat itu menjadi canggung dan kaku. Entah, apa yang membuat mereka bersikap seperti itu.

"Ekh, Min.."

"Wae, Kyu…"

"Eemm.. Min, hari ini kau sangat manis aku suka.." Sambil, menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal Kyuhyun, melirik sekilas ke Sungmin.

"Hahaha.. kau ini gomawo.." Dengan, nada bicara yang malu-malu Sungmin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…"

"Mwo?.."

"Kamu, hari ini juga sangat tampan dan keren aku juga menyukai penampilan mu.." Sambil, tersenyum Sungmin melihat penampilan Kyuhyun.

"Ji-jinja..? hahahaha gomawo Minnie.." Kyuhyun, membalas pujian Sungmin dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Jika, orang-orang melihatnya pasti sudah pingsan di tempat.

^^ My Love Story ^^

"Nah, kita sudah sampai.." Kyuhyun, membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Gomawo Kyu.. Waaahhh! Lama sudah tidak ke sini.."

"Hahahaha… kajja kita masuk.."

"Eeeummm….." Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan bersama dengan Kyuhyun yang menggandeng erat tangan Sungmin.

"Min, kau suka yang menantang tidak..?"

"Nde.. memangnya kita akan bermain apa.."

"Bagaimana, kalau Bungee Drop permainan ini sangat banyak di sukai lho kajja!.."

"Ekh, Y-YA! Kyu aku takut.."

"Tadi, katanya berani kajja kita main.." Dengan, Kyuhyun yang memang mempunyai kekuatan lebih besar dari Sungmin. Menarik, Sungmin dan alhasil secara terpaksa Sungmin mengikuti kemauan Kyuhyun.

'Hiks.. andwe aku takut… (T_T)' Ucap, Sungmin dalam hati.

Sekarang, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berada di barisan untuk menunggu giliran. Dan, yang di tunggu-tunggu Kyuhyun sudah datang.

"Kajja, Min kita naik.."

"Ekh.. nde.." Dengan, lemas Sungmin duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun sangat erat sedangkan, orang yang di genggam hanya senyum-senyum.

Dimulailah, permainan Bungee Drop yang di tunggu-tunggu Kyuhyun. Dimana, pengunjung duduk mengelilingi tiang dan, kemudian di hempaskan ke atas dan ke bawah dari ketinggian 38m dengan kecepatan kurang dari 90km/jam.

"Huuuwwaaaaaa…!" Teriak, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

Berakhirnya, permainan Bungee Drop membuat Kyuhyun pusing tapi buatnya itu sangat seru walaupun sedikit membuat pusing.

"Kyaaaaa! Seruu banget Kyu kita main French Revolution yuk..!" Sambil, menarik-narik Kyuhyun Sungmin menunjuk gambar roller coaster yang, terdapat di peta wahana permainan di Lotte World yang di berikan oleh karyawan ketika mereka masuk.

"Nde, kajja kita naik.."

"Gomawo, Kyu.. ayo, cepat nanti antriannya banyak.." Dengan, kuat Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Min.."

'Tadi, katanya takut kok sekarang malah nyari yang lebih menantang sih..!' Ucap, Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sekarang, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di tempat duduk permainan yang akan mereka mainkan. Sungmin, yang dari tadi tidak sabar toleh kanan toleh kiri dan itu membuat Kyuhyun risih.

"Min, kamu tidak takut leher mu putus.. dari, tadi noleh-noleh terus…!"

"Ekh, mianhae habis aku tidak sabar sih kenapa lama sekali…"

"Kan, masih menunggu pengunjung yang lain untuk duduk.."

"Huffhhh….."

"Perhatian-perhatian… Harap, para pengunjung yang mendapatkan giliran silahkan duduk dan selamat nikmati permainan ini.. terima kasih atas perhatiannya" Pemberitahuan, bahwa permainan itu akan di mulai membuat, Sungmin sangat senang dan sudah siap di tempat untuk berteriak.

Dengan, kecepatan yang tinggi, kereta yang mereka tumpangi mengajak para pengunjung untuk menjelajahi seluruh gedung dengan jalan yang berbelok-belok. Dan, itu membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berteriak sangat keras.

"Kyyaaaaaa!..." Teriak, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Setelah, beberapa menit kemudian berakhirlah permainan roller coaster tadi. Tapi, bukannya capek atau pusing Sungmin malah makin bersemangat mencoba permainan yang lain. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun tidak usah di tanya lagi sekarang, kondisinya sangat mengenaskan bagaimana tidak. Rambut, yang sudah susah payah dia buat kira-kira selama 1 JAM hancur dalam sekejap gara-gara terkena angin ketika dia bermain 2 wahana yang memacu adrenalin tadi.

"Kyu, sekarang kita coba Baloon Sky Ride yuk…!" Baru, saja Sungmin membalikkan badannya tetapi dia tidak menemukan namja yang dia cari.

"Lho, Kyuhyun mana..?" Sambil, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal Sungmin mencari-cari Kyuhyun dan Taa-Daa.. Ternyata, Kyuhyun pingsan di tempat.

"MWO! Kyu.." Sungmin, yang melihat itu berlari menuju tempat Kyuhyun terbaring pingsan.

"Kyu..! Kyu..! bangun Kyu bangun..!" Dengan, panik Sungmin meminta tolong seseorang untuk menggendong Kyuhyun. Setelah, Kyuhyun sudah terbaring di kursi panjang yang berada di tempat itu. Dengan, cepat Sungmin membeli sebotol air putih dan minyak kayu putih. (author, nggak tau minyak kayu putih ada atau nggak di sana.. tapi, readers ikuti ceritanya saja ne..)

Dengan, telaten Sungmin menyandarkan kepala Kyuhyun di pahanya dan, menyodorkan minyak kayu putih tadi ke hidungnya Kyuhyun dan, benar sekarang Kyuhyun telah sadar. Baru, saja Kyuhyun sadar dengan cepat Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat.

"Hiks… Kyu, kalau kau tidak kuat kenapa kau tidak bilang kepada ku eoh..! lihatkan, sekarang tadi kau pingsan pasti kau lelahkan…"

"Min.. gwencahana aku senang kok kalau kau senang.. sekarang, kamu mau main permainan apa?.. kajja kita main lagi.." Baru, saja Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk berdiri tetapi Sungmin malah menolak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ani.. aku tidak mau pasti kamu belum makan kan..?"

"Ekh, sudah kok aku sudah sarapan.."

"Tapi, kenapa kau bisa sampai pingsan seperti tadi kalau, begitu kajja kita makan.."

"Ekh, tapi Min benar nih kamu tidak mau main lagi.."

"Ani.."

"Ya, sudah kajja kita makan…"

"Kyu, nih di minum dulu ne.." Sungmin, menyodorkan sebotol air putih kepada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Min.." Kyuhyun, menerima pemberian SUngmin dan meminumnya.

^^ My Love Story ^^

Di Restoran~

"Kajja, Min kita turun…"

"Nde.." Sungmin, membalas ucapan Kyuhyun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tapi, baru saja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan masuk ke restoran yang akan mereka masukki tiba-tiba seseorang telah memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Dan, itu membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

"KYU!..."

.

.

.

TBC

Yeah…!

Chapter 8 update…! \(^o^)/

Gimana.. gimana.. apa readers suka..?

Author, berharap readers suka deh..

Owh, iya gomawo kalian mau review jangan lupa di review lagi ne biar, author tambah semangat untuk update kilatnya.. Hahahaha =D

Itu, saja yang akan author sampaikan untuk readers..

Annyeong..


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : My Love Story**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :Sungmin,Kyuhyun,Ryeowook,Yesung,Donghae,Eunhyuk.**

**Main Pair :Heechul,Hanggeng,Kangin,Leeteuk,Taemin,Yoona And Other..**

**Genre: Humor,Romance,Friendship .. (?)**

**Warning: YAOI,Typo(s)Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Sungmin, namja yang awalnya memiliki kehidupan tenang dan damai secara tak sengaja bertemu seorang namja yang tampan dan memiliki sifat EVIL yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun karena pertemuan ini kehidupan Sungmin menjadi tergangu. Sungmin benar-benar kesal bertemu dengan namja ini tetapi kisah cinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan baru di mulai..**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

"Kajja, Min kita turun…"

"Nde.." Sungmin, membalas ucapan Kyuhyun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tapi, baru saja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan masuk ke restoran yang akan mereka masukki tiba-tiba seseorang telah memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Dan, itu membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

"KYU!..."

.

.

.

Chapter 9

"Ekh…!" Kyuhyun, yang kaget dengan seseorang yang telah mendadak memeluknya, secara refleks Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya.

"Yoona…!" Ucap, Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Nde, ini aku apa kau tidak rindu kepada ku eoh..! kajja peluk aku.." Ternyata, orang yang telah memeluk Kyuhyun adalah seorang yeoja yang di kenal Kyuhyun.

"Aigo…! Aku sangat merindukan mu.." Kyuhyun, yang memang sudah kangen berat memeluk Yoona dengan sangat erat seperti, orang yang tidak ingin terpisahkan lagi.

"Hahahahaha….. Kyu, kamu masih tidak berubah eoh.."

"Hahahaha…. Kamu, juga tidak berubah masih sama cantik dan baik.."

"Kau, ini mau gombal eoh..!"

"Ani, itu kan memang kenyataan…" Selama, Kyuhyun dan Yoona yang terus asik berbicara seorang namja manis, yang hanya diam berdiri dan mengepout bibirnya karena, melihat adegan tadi sangat membuatnya kesal.

'MENYEBALKAN!...' Teriak, Sungmin dalam hati.

"Owh, iya Yoona kenalkan ini Sungmin.." Kyuhyun, yang sudah selesai berbicara dengan Yoona baru ingat bahwa ada Sungmin bersamanya.

"Annyeonghaseo Yoona imnida.." Dengan, sopan Yoona membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"A-anyeonghaseo Sungmin imnida.." Balas, Sungmin sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, acara perkenalannya selesai kajja kita makan bersama.."

"Nde.. aku, juga belum makan Kyu.." Yoona, yang mendengar kata makan membuatnya sangat bersemangat dan menggandeng Kyuhyun.

"Eoh, kau belum makan Yon..?"

"Nde.. kajja kita makan.." Balas, Yoona sambil menarik Kyuhyun.

Di Restoran~

Kyuhyun dan Yoona yang baru saja masuk di restoran itu mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka.

"Kyu, kamu mau pesan apa..?"

"Ekh, terserah mu deh asal jangan sayur.."

"Ck, kau ini.." Yoona, memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan yang akan mereka makan.

"Yoon.."

"Mwo?.."

"Kapan, kau kembali dari Australia bukankah kau sekolah di sana.."

"Owh, appa ada bisnis di Seoul selama dua hari jadi, otomatis aku ikut juga ke sini.."

"Owh.. begitu.." Balas, Kyuhyun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ekh, Yoona kamu merasa ada yang kurang nggak tidak..?"

"Hhhmm…. Ani memang ada yang ketinggalan.."

Plaakkkk!...

"AIGO! Sungmin masih di luar kenapa, aku bisa lupa yah!.. tunggu dulu ne aku mau memanggil Sungmin.." Kyuhyun, yang baru ingat bahwa dia meninggalkan Sungmin di luar menepuk, jidatnya dan berlari keluar untuk memanggil Sungmin.

^^ My Love Story ^^

Ketika, Kyuhyun dan Yoona yang sudah masuk kedalam restoran itu. Di, satu sisi Sungmin hanya masih diam di tempat.

"Kenapa, aku tidak di ajak masuk?.. jahat, sekali mentang-mentang teman lamanya datang dia melupai ku begitu saja.. dasar namja pabbo…!"

Sungmin, yang memang sudah tidak tahan melihat sikap Kyuhyun kepadanya, memutuskan untuk pulang. Sungmin, menunggu taksi dengan wajah yang sedih dan kecewa. Dan, tak berapa lama alat transportasi yang di tunggu Sungmin datang dan membawa Sungmin pergi.

Selama, Sungmin yang sudah berada di taksi ternyata Kyuhyun keluar dari restoran itu untuk mencari Sungmin.

"Min.. kajja kita ma-.. Lho, Minnie mana..?" Kyuhyun, yang bingung karena orang yang dia cari tidak ada menoleh kanan dan kiri untuk mencari Sungmin tapi, hasilnya nihil Kyuhyun tidak melihat keberadaan Sungmin.

"Minnie, kemana..? apa jangan-jangan dia marah kepada ku.. Aigo! Cho Kyuhyun kau pabbo…" Kyuhyun, yang kesal dengan dirinya sendiri menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

"Kyu, kajja kita makan.. ekh, kau kenapa Kyu apa kau sudah tidak waras eoh!.." Yoona, yang telah lama menunggu dan merasa perutnya sudah memberontak. Menyusul keluar untuk memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Ekh, Yoona bagaimana ini Sungmin marah kepada ku mungkin, karena tadi aku tidak memperhatikannya..."

Blettaakk…

"YA! kenapa, kau memukul kepala ku eoh..!"

"YA! kau ini mempunyai AQ tinggi tapi, tidak dipergunakan dengan baik.. cepat, kejar dia…!"

"Aigo! Kenapa, tidak terfikirkan ya sudah aku pergi dulu ne annyeong…" Dengan, tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Hati-hati ne.." Teriak Yoona.

Di Jalan~

"Kamsahamnida…." Sungmin, yang memang menyuruh ajushi tadi menurunkannya di depan blok rumahnya jadi, Sungmin masih harus berjalan untuk sampai di rumah. Tapi, entah apa yang membuat Sungmin ingin berjalan kaki.

"Haahhh…. Hari, ini sangat melelahkan.." Ucap, Sungmin sambil memandang langi-langit yang mendung.

"Sepertinya, hujan akan turun. Huffhh… apa, Kyuhyun akan mencari ku..?"

Jdeerr…..!

Tik tik tik… (Anggap,, suara hujan ne.. :D)

Hujan, turun dengan sangat deras menemani Sungmin yang menangis. Sambil terus berjalan Sungmin sesekali memandang langit yang sudah berubah menjadi gelap akibat turunnya hujan.

"Hiks.. Kyu, apa kau tidak menyukai ku.. apa kau menyukai Yoona eoh..!" Sungmin, yang tidak sadar semua kalimat yang dia ucapkan sudah di dengar oleh seseorang.

"Min…"

Di Mobil Kyuhyun~

"Aish.. kenapa handponenya tidak aktif.. " Kyuhyun, yang sangat menghawatirkan Sungmin terus mencoba untuk menelphone Sungmin tapi, handphone Sungmin tidak aktif dan itu membuat kyuhyun tambah khawatir.

"Aigo..! Min kau di mana eoh.. apa, mungkin dia pulang coba aku ke rumahnya dulu deh.." Dengan, cepat Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan. Sampai-sampai pengendara yang lain pada ngelakson Kyuhyun.

^^ My Love Story ^^

Kyuhyun, yang sudah berada di blok rumah Sungmin melihat Sungmin berjalan kaki dalam cuaca hujan yang deras. Dan, itu membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya dan cepat-cepat mengambil payung yang berada di jok belakang. Dengan, tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun berlari untuk menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Tetapi, baru saja Kyuhyun akan menghampiri Sungmin. Kyuhyun di kagetkan dengan ucapan Sungmin yang menyebutkan bahwa Sungmin menyukai dirinya.

Di Jalan~

"Min.." Sungmin, yang merasa mengenal suara itu membalikkan badannya dan, betapa kagetnya Sungmin bahwa orang yang memanggilnya adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun.."

"Min apa yang kau katakan itu benar..." Kyuhyun, yang penasaran dengan kebenaran apa yang di katakan Sungmin. Menghampiri, Sungmin untuk memayungi mereka berdua.

"Ekh.. a-ani i-itu.. itu tidak benar mungkin kau salah dengar.." Dengan, terbata-bata Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Min, jangan berbohong kepada ku.."

"Aku, tidak berbohong.."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku saja yang memulainya.."

"Ekh, Kyu kau mau ngapain …?" Kyuhyun, yang memang sudah tidak tahan dengan perasaan yang dia pendam. Memeluk Sungmin dengan sangat erat.

"YA! Kyu kenapa kau malah memeluk ku sekarang kita kehujanan tau..!" Sungmin, yang tidak terima dengan sikap Kyuhyun memberontak di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Min, saranghae…" Mendengar, ucapan itu Sungmin berhenti memberontak dan hanya diam mendengarkan Kyuhyun berbicara.

"Min, aku tau tadi kau marah karena aku tidak memperhatikan mu ketika Yoona datang. Tapi, Yoona itu hanya teman ku sekarang dia sudah mempunyai namjachingu jadi, jangan salah paham ne... Tenang, saja Cho Kyuhyun hanya milik Tan Sungmin untuk selamanya.." Kyuhyun, makin mempererat pelukannya pada Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Ekh, ma-maksud mu Kyu aku tidak mengerti…" Sungmin, yang memang loading otaknya lelet bertannya kembali apa, maksud perkataan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Aish… kau ini..! aku sudah capek-capek merangkai kata dengan, mudahnya kau menghancurkannya.."

"Tapi, aku kan memang tidak mengerti.."

"Ckk.. ya sudah terpaksa.."

Cup..~

Dengan, cepat Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin tetapi hanya sekilas dan apa yang di lakukan Kyuhyun membuat wajah Sungmin memerah.

"Ottokhe… apa, kau sudah mengerti maksud ku eoh.."

"YA! kenapa kau mencium ku eoh..!"

"Siapa, suruh kau tidak ngerti-ngerti ya sudah aku pakai cara cepat.."

"Aish! Kau ini…" Dengan, mengepout bibirnya Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Dan, tanpa terasa hujan sudah mulai reda dan muncullah pelangi.

"Min, jangan marah eoh..! Jadi, bagaimana apa kau mau menjadi namjacingu ku.."

"Kyu.."

"Mwo..?"

"Nado saranghae…."

Cup..~

Dengan, cepat Sungmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun dan lari menuju mobil milik Kyuhyun yang telah terparkir di pinggir jalan.

"Kyu….! Kajja antar aku pulang kenapa kau hanya diam eoh.." Teriak Sungmin.

"Ekh, n-nde…"

'Sungmin, mencium ku walaupun hanya di pipi tapi aku sudah sangat senang..' Ucap, Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Min.."

"Nde Kyu.."

Grep..!

"Gomawo, kamu mau menerima ku…"

"Untuk, apa berterima kasih aku kan memang menyukai mu.."

"Min, saranghae jeongmal saranghae.."

"Nado saranghae Kyu…" Akhirnya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling mengetahui perasaan masing-masing dan itu membuat mereka bahagia untuk selamanya..

^^ My Love Story ^^

Di Sekolah~

Jam, istirahat telah di mulai dan bagi murid-murid istirahat adalah surga tapi, tidak untuk namja manis yang satu ini. Sungmin, yang masih saja mengerjakan soal-soal matematika dan sepertinya Sungmin tertular dengan kegemaran Kyuhyun.

"Minnieee!..." Sungmin, yang lagi asik mengerjakan soal-soal matematika di ganggu oleh suara-suara melengking yang aneh, dan ternyata itu suara teman-temannya siapa lagi kalau bukan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

"YA! kalian ini bisa tidak nggak usah teriak.."

"Mian…" Ucap HyukWook serempak.

"Aish! Sudahlah tidak apa-apa…" Setelah, urusannya telah selesai dengan teman-temannya Sungmin kembali berkutat dengan soal-soal matematika di depannya.

"Min, bukankah itu soal matematika…?" Dengan, polosnya Ryeowook bertanya kepada Sungmin apakah itu soal matematika? Untungnya Sungmin hanya diam dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"YA! kau ini jelas-jelas tulisannya pada angka semua masih saja kau bertanya…" Eunhyuk, yang kesal dengan kadar kepolosan Ryeowook yang berlebihan baru, saja Eunhyuk mau mencekiknya tetapi 3 namja tampan datang menghampiri MinHyukWook.

"Annyeong…" Ucap, KyuYeHae serempak.

"Annyeong…" Balas, MinHyukWook.

"Owh, iya Wookie Yesung suka kepada mu katanya kamu manis..." Kyuhyun, yang memang tipe orangnya jujur BANGET membeberkan rahasia persahabatan mereka yaitu, Yesung yang akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Ryeowook.

"YA! KENAPA KAU MEMBERITAHUNYA HAKH!..." Yesung, yang sudah malu dan kesal kepada Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengubur Kyuhyun hidup-hidup.

"Lho, tadi kata mu kamu tidak berani… ya sudah langsung saja ku kasih tau mumpung, orangnya ada di sini…"

"Tapi, bukan begini caranya…"

"Yesung, apa itu benar…?" Ryeowook, yang kaget mendengar apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam mematung memandang Yesung. Sungmin, yang awalnya mengerjakan soal-soal matematika mulai menghentikan kegiatannya itu sepertinya, dia tertarik dengan adegan yang terpampang di depannya.

"Ekh, n-nde aku memang menyukai mu. Dan, aku sudah lama menyukai mu dari kelas X.." Yesung, yang malu dengan Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya.

Grepp…!

"Wookie, juga menyukai Yesung kok saranghae.."

"Nado saranghae.."

"Cieeeeeee!..." Teriak KyuMin dan HaeHyuk.

^^ My Love Story ^^

10 Tahun Kemudian…

"Eommaaaa!..." Seorang, anak kecil sekitar 7 tahun berteriak memanggil eommanya.

"Nde, Changminniee…."

"Eomma, appa mengambil mainan ku.."

"Chagi, balikin mainannya Changmin.. kau ini suka sekali menjahili anak mu sendiri eoh.." Dengan, wajah yang di buat-buat seram Sungmin mendekati kyuhyun.

"Mwo! Siapa, yang mengambil mainannya lebih baik aku main PSP dari pada main robot-robotan seperti ini.."

"Ya, sudah sana main jangan ganggu Changminnie lagi.." Sambil, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya Sungmin mengusir Kyuhyun.

"Nde.. nde arraseo.." Kyuhyun, pergi ke ruang tamu dan memulai hobbynya yaitu bermain PSP.

Pukul 19.00 Di Ruang Makan~

Sungmin, yang saat ini sedang asik membuatkan makan malam untuk keluarga kecilnya tidak, sengaja melihat sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di kolong meja memasaknya.

"Ekh, apa itu yang bergerak-gerak.."

Penasaran, dengan apa yang tersembunyi di kolong itu Sungmin mendekat dan..

"Kyaaaaaaa!..."

Ternyata, benda yang bergerak-gerak itu adalah tikus.

"Yes! Kita berhasil.." Selama, Sungmin yang masih heboh di dapur. Di sisi lain seorang appa dan, anak berhighfive ria melihat Sungmin menderita.

"KYUHYUN….! CHANGMIN…!"

.

.

.

END

Akhirnya, selesai juga .. (^_^")

Mianhae…. Kalau alurnya terlalu cepat dan mian endnya tidak memuaskan atau ada kalimat-kalimat yang aneh/gk nyambung soalnya author sudah buntu nih..

Author, berharap readers pada suka..

Gomawo.. untuk readers sudah mau membaca dan mereview FF ini dari awal sampai akhir..

Gomawo For Everything.. ^^

Ok, itu saja salam penutup author untuk readers.. Mian, kalau pendek soalnya author gak terlalu mahir dalam merangkai kata..

Sampai Jumpa di karya-karya Tae Rin selanjutnya ne..

Annyeong.. :D

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**l nova137 l aurelchoi l sitapumpkinelf l minzy03 l IyaSiBum l AreynaSyndrom l lia l KyuSungminnie l RianaClouds l Maximumelf l HyunShi l ZaAra evilKyu l Guest l chu l kyutmin l Angel137 l Cho Sa Min l**


End file.
